


Bah Hiddleston

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas in London, Dear John Letter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I mean slow for me, Implied Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Mention of pregnancy, Mother Nature is a cockblocker, OFC is a grinch, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom loves Christmas, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happy endings only, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tamra Harmon has no mind to mess with Christmas.  All that talk about Christmas magic and the joy of the holidays is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo.  But will a chance encounter with perennial Christmas lover Tom Hiddleston change all that?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 77





	1. Change of Plans

Tamra was not sure how she got turned around, but somehow she ended up back at her terminal gate.

“How the fuck…” she whispered to herself as she huffed back the way she came.

She hit something hard and immovable with her shoulder.

“Ow!”

“So sorry. My apologies.” a male British voice cut through the din of Heathrow Airport. Tamra stared in front of her to find a tall man smiling back at her. His reddish blond hair hung loose around his face. “Um, apology accepted.”

He reached his arms out as if to steady her. “Everything in one piece?”

Tamra took a quick inventory and other than a dull ache in the offending shoulder, everything seemed as they should be. She nodded back to the man, whose smiled widened at her affirmation, his smile reaching the corners of his eyes.

“Baggage claim is that way.” He gestured down the corridor. “And Merry Christmas.”

He turned and left Tamra in the busy terminal. Whatever goodwill Tamra had for the handsome stranger dissipated with his parting words.

“Bah humbug.” she scowled as she hitched her purse back onto her shoulder.

She pushed through the holiday travelers, making her way to baggage claim. If Tamra saw the festive Christmas decor in the corridor, she did not acknowledge them with a smile or glance. She only cared to retrieve her luggage and head to her accommodations with minimal fuss and muss.

She located the right carousel where the man gestured, only adding to her irritation with him. After what seemed like an eternity, the belt started moving and bag popped out. Tamra shouldered to the front of the gathering crowd. With the skill of an experienced traveler, she plucked her suitcase and pulled the handle up. She headed out to the taxi stand.

Her frown deepened when she spied a line snaking in front of the terminal. With at least three switchbacks, Tamra huffed as she took her place at the end of the line.

“Merry Christmas, indeed.”

-

By the Tom got outside, his PA already retrieved his luggage and parked the car right out front. While Tom would not pull the “I’m a Celebrity” card regularly, he would always take advantage of the perk of not having to wait at the airport for a taxi. He appreciated the perk even more now, two weeks before Christmas. The driver put his bags into the boot of the car as Tom climbed into the back.

Tom let loose a sigh as he scanned the London cityscape in the window. _It’s good to be home_ , he reflected. His latest project kept him away from several months filming in the States. Now with Christmas fast approaching, Tom relished the idea of relaxing and spending time with family over the holidays.

His head fell back onto the headrest and Tom closed his eyes as the car moved through traffic. He didn’t sleep well on the flight as turbulence kept him awake. He foresaw a nap once he got home and retrieved Bobby from the kennel. The car came to stop far too soon for Tom’s liking and he groaned as he unfolded himself to head up the stairs of his home. His phone rang as the door clicked behind him.

“Hello?”

“Tom, it’s Sarah.”

“Hey!” Tom’s voice softened at the sound of his older sister’s voice.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Not at all. I just got home. How are the boys?” Tom smiled at the thought of seeing his nephews in the next few days.

“A handful. About Christmas…” Sarah’s voice trailed off.

“What? You’re still coming, right? Mom has a whole thing planned.” His voice sounded more whiney than he expected, he blamed the lack of sleep.

“Yes we are still coming but it might be later than we planned. Yakov can’t get away until Christmas Day.”

Tom’s face fell. A big part of his Christmas plans included spending time at his mother’s house with his sisters and nieces and nephews.

“Really? But Mom has everything planned out.”

“I know that’s why I called her first to explain.” Tom felt Sarah wincing through the phone.

“And?” He pushed her.

“She agreed to put off the festivities until Boxing Day. Sorry little brother, but you are going to have hold off your preening like a big Hollywood star for a few more weeks.”

“Ha. Ha. Hilarious, Sarah. You missed your calling as a comedian.”

“And you missed yours as a good actor.”

“My Golden Globe says otherwise.”

“If you say so. Are you disappointed?”

“Yes but I understand. Besides it will give me more time to return your present.”

“Whatever, Tom. See you in two weeks. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Tom ended the call and dialed his mother. The two discussed the change in plans. After an intense back and forth, Dianna won out and Tom agreed to stay put until Boxing Day. Now he just needed to figure out how to pass the time.

-

Tamra arrived at her Airbnb exhausted. The line for a taxi took forever and the ride to her flat took even longer. Her flight from Orlando must have hit every bit of turbulence along the way. And that screaming child did not help matters.

She opened the door to the small Westminster flat just as her phone rang. She answered as she closed the door with her hip.

“Madeline, you traitor.”

“Please stop with the guilt trip. Not everyone is a Scrooge like you, Tams.”

“Not everyone also deserts their best friend to hang out with their new boyfriend’s family.” Tamra rolled her eyes.

“At Christmas.”

“Bah—”

“Don’t even start with that Bah Humbug bullshit. Most people actually enjoy Christmas.”

“Most people are saps.”

“Tamra, I just called to see if you got in safe and sound.”

“Rough and I got lost in Heathrow, some guy bumped into my shoulder, the taxi line moved at a snail’s pace.”

“So par for the course for you. You always find the worst in every situation. What about London? At Christmas?”

“What about it? It’s crowded and cold. The best part about this town is the history.”

“Says the museum curator.”

“Whole purpose of the trip.”

“Happy Holidays, Tamra.”

“Enjoy the boyfriend’s family, Mad.”

Tamra hung up the phone in an even worse mood than she started. There was not much that could make this day worse. Her phone rang again. The screen flashed her mother’s number. Tamra contemplated letting it go to voicemail but she would have to face the conversation on a different day and she did not want her mother to dampen her time in London.

“Hi, Mom!” Tamra feigned excitement.

“Tamra! How is London? Have you gone to Harrod’s? What about the Tower Bridge? How is Christmas over there?”

She held the phone away from her ear to shield herself from her mother’s shrill voice. “Mom I only landed two hours ago. I just got to my place. I have seen nothing and been nowhere.”

“But I bet it is magical there.”

“It’s London, Mom. Not Neverland.”

“But Christmas — “

“— is a sentimental tradition used for an excuse to support capitalism and Christianity.”

“Wow, way to suck the fun out of everything.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Well I just called to see how was your flight, sweetie. I’m sure you are exhausted.”

“Thanks for calling, Mom.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Her mother hung up and Tamra laid the phone down on the kitchen counter. _0 for 2, Tamra. Nice going, you just pissed off your best friend and your mother in the span of twenty minutes._ She spent the next several minutes unpacking and taking a long shower to wash away the grime of travel. As she prepared to grab some groceries from down the street, she pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse. Her itinerary.

“Tomorrow the National Gallery and Afternoon Tea.” she commented as she smoothed the piece of paper as she placed it on the nightstand before heading out to the store.

-

After his morning run and espresso, Tom set out to the stores around Trafalgar Square for some shopping. He didn’t want to face the holidays crowds at the shops but his list only seem to grow with each passing moment. He said a silent prayer that if anyone recognized him they didn’t say a word. Before he realized, he skipped lunch and his stomach growled in protest. He spied a sign for Afternoon Tea at the National Gallery. He ducked into the building hoping they would have a table available.

-

Tamra made a quick breakfast at her flat before plotting out her route to get down to the National Gallery. She made sure she booked a place near a Tube Station and before long she found herself in front of the museum. Tamra spent all the morning and through lunch, losing herself in the galleries and anterooms. Her phone dinged; a reminder for Afternoon Tea at the Gallery. She made the reservation for her and Madeline but when Mads canceled last week, she called up the restaurant. They assured her they could accommodate the request.

Her stomach growled as she walked up to the entrance. The attendant sat Tamra at a table for two right by the window. Her seat gave a perfect view of Trafalgar Square. The Christmas tree dominated the view and Tamra huffed.

“Madam.” the attendant had returned.

“Yes?”

“There is a last minute seating request for one, do you mind if we seat them with you? We are booked.”

Tamra gazed across the packed room; not another empty seat anywhere to be seen. She nodded, and the girl hustled off to bring the stranger to the table. Tamra looked at the window again.

“It is a beautiful view.” a vaguely familiar voice rang out.

“I don’t ca…” Tamra turned to see the man from the airport. “You!”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “You recognize me?”

“Yes.” she hissed as Tom took the seat opposite from her. “You’re the guy from the airport who hit my shoulder!” her voice raised.

“How’s the war wound?”

“Sore, but thank you for asking. What are you doing here?”

Tom smiled. “Afternoon tea and enjoying the view of that lovely Christmas tree out the window.”

“Bah humbug.” Tamra muttered at the mention of Christmas.

“I beg your pardon?” Tom exclaimed, looking at Tamra with a look somewhere between disgust and shock.

Tamra looked him dead in the eye and leaned forward on her elbows. “You heard me. Bah. Humbug.” She popped the last syllable as she smirked at Tom, whose mouth dropped open.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting at Afternoon Tea at the National Gallery sets Tom and Tamra on a Christmas adventure. Plus ice skating and hot chocolate.

Tom’s jaw remained slack as he pulled back to study Tamra. She didn’t seem like the kind of person to spew such blasphemous language.

“I don’t understand you. Everyone likes Christmas.”

“Tamra Harmon.” she held her hand out, “Certified Christmas Hater.”

“Tom. Normal Person.” He shook her hand. “If you don’t like Christmas, why on earth did you come to London?”

Tamra studied Tom for a moment. His face looked familiar. But she couldn’t place where. She shrugged off the nagging feeling for the moment. “For the museums, Tom, no last name. I’m a curator. This is a low season for me.”

Tom’s eyebrows shot up. “Not the answer I expected.”

An attendant brought tea and food, interrupting Tamra’s response. Tom set to prep the tea. Tamra divided the sandwiches and pastries between the two plates.

“May I pour for you?” Tom held up the pot. Tamra held her cup for him to pour. He put the pot down and held up the sugar. Tamra held up one finger. Tom finished fixing the tea before tucking into the sandwiches and chocolate pastries with a voracious appetite.

“Wow!” She gave a low whistle. “How do you stay so fit with the way you eat?”

Tom chuckled as he swallowed the bite of chocolate chip scone. “I work out.” he deadpanned.

Tamra giggled. “Well, you look like you carbing up for a marathon.”

“With busy hammers closing rivets up, give dreadful note of preparation. In this case, I am preparing for Christmas crowds.”

“Shakespeare.”

“Quite right.” Tom shoved another bite of scone. “Henry V.”

“Act Four, Scene 1.”

“I’m impressed. Few can recount act and scene. Fan of the Bard?”

“Yes. I am a bit of a history buff. I take from your comment you are as well.”

Tom’s cheeks blushed at the comment. “Occupational hazard, I’m afraid.”

Tamra tilted her head to the side. “Occupational hazard?”

“I’m an actor. And what with being British, Shakespeare appears to run through my veins.”

Tamra’s mind flashed to six months ago when PBS reran The Hollow Crown. The hair longer, the beard more pronounced but now Tamra knew who sat before her.

“Holy FUCK, you’re Tom Hiddleston!” She exclaimed louder than she planned.

“In the flesh, I’m afraid. And I would advise to keep your voice down unless you want to cause a scene.” Tom held his finger to his lips and Tamra nodded.

“So why are here at the National Gallery for tea?” Tamra took a bite of a tea sandwich before wrinkling her nose and placing it back on the tray.

“I skipped lunch. I’m hungry.” Tom took a large sip of tea before popping another bite of pastry in his mouth. “Shopping is exhausting work.”

“Don’t you have assistants to do that sort of thing?” Tamra found the chocolate chip scone much more appetizing. “I prefer to do my family Christmas shopping myself.” Tamra wrinkled her nose. Tom punched his fist against the table. “That is the second time you have reacted to Christmas since I sat down. What is your problem with Christmas?”

Tamra narrowed her eyes and Tom did the same, in an unspoken game of chicken, seeing who would blink first. Tamra lost her focus in Tom’s clear blue eyes and she blinked. “I don’t have fond memories of the holidays.” she huffed.

“With such a sparkling personality as yours, I find that hard to believe.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

“My parents got divorced at Christmas.”

Tom’s smile wiped from his face. He reached across the table and placed his hand onto of hers. “I’m sorry. I have been there myself when I was young. It is never easy.”

Tamra nodded and shoved a big bite of scone into her mouth to end the conversation. Their conversation died out as the din from the dining room filled the air. Tamra snuck glances across the table at Tom, who seemed oblivious to her spying.

Tom stared out the window as he ate. The Christmas tree glittered in the afternoon light. He chewed on the conversation as he chewed on a savory pastry. Tamra’s whole attitude towards Christmas unsettled Tom, not just the attitude but reasoning behind the negativity. A plan brewed and percolated in a corner of his mind. He turned to face Tamra, who threw her gaze askance as he faced her. Tom smiled at the whole scene. He was used to having people gawk and stare but there was something different here. Tom saw the wheels turning in Tamra’s mind.

_She is a complete stranger._ He mulled, trying to convince himself to not to follow through of his ridiculous plan. _Luke will be furious. She might be a psychopath or worse a crazed fan._ He listed all the reasons not to do this and each time he rationalized the reason away. After wrestling with himself, he gave a small nod as if to set down the path he chose.

“So…” he placed his cup back on the saucer. “My holiday plans have changed because of unforeseen circumstances and I will be in town longer than I expected. I would love some company.”

Tamra raised one eyebrow. “You want to hang out with me?” Her nose wrinkled. “What’s the catch?”

Tom’s eyes sparkled at how quickly she caught on. “You are clever. While we would keep each other company, I would like to show you all the joy and wonder that Christmas has to offer. How long are you in the country?”

“Twelve days.”

“Perfect. What do you say? What to spend Christmas with a man who eats afternoon tea alone?”

Tamra leaned back and studied Tom, mulling his proposal. She didn’t want to anything Christmas related, but she also didn’t want to spend the next twelve days alone. And she could imagine worse company than a handsome British guy.

“On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I am here for the museums. So I will partake of holiday activities if we go to one museum a day.”

“Deal.” Tom extended his hand. Tamra shook his hand.

“Deal.” Tom began to busy himself clearing the table. “What on earth are you doing?”

“I only twelve days. I’m not wasting a moment.” he smiled as he stood and straightened his sweater.

Tamra placed the last bite of scone in her mouth before rising as well. “Well, aren’t you a man of action?”

“You have no idea.”

The two of them tugged on their winter coats as they headed out into the chilled air. Tom led the way through the busy London streets and he left Tamra with little choice but to hold his hand as he weaved into and out among the pedestrians. She didn’t know their destination headed and Tom refused to divulge his plans.

After about 30 minutes, they arrived at Hyde Park, Winter Wonderland to be precise. Tamra glared at Tom as he attempted to pull her into the cavalcade of lights and sound.

“We made a deal.” Tom responded.

“Aren’t you afraid of being recognized?”

Tom pulled his ball cap lower on his brow. “I’m invisible.”

Tamra laughed at the notion that a black baseball cap somehow rendered Tom invisible to the crowd. Tamra relented as Tom tugged on her arm again. The light arches lined the main walk area. She observed midway games, food and drink, and carnival rides. Everything Christmas themed. Tamra’s eyes darted from side to side taking in the sights. She wondered how the organizers construct something so extensive just for the holidays. Tom led them to the skating rink.

“Are you serious?” Tamra questioned as they stood in line to purchase tickets and rent skates.

“As a heart attack.” Tom gave a dazzling smile. “You don’t like ice skating? It is a time-honored winter activity, not a Christmas activity.”

“We don’t do a lot of ice skating in Florida.”

“Fair enough.” Tom nodded. “Florida, that would explain the lightweight winter coat.” Tom pulled at Tamra’s sleeve.

She moved out of his reach. “Hey, I did the best I could. They don’t sell a lot of wool at the mall. Now bathing suits, I can handle.”

She blushed realizing what she said and saw Tom blush as well.

“I am sure you dazzle in a bikini as you do in a parka and scarf with your winning personality.” Tom teased.

“Are you flirting, Hiddleston?”

“Not in the slightest. Just making an observation.”

Tamra blushed deeper as Tom wiggled his eyebrows for effect. Tom paid for the tickets and grabbed both sets of skates. In no time, he had his shoes off and skates on.

“You can put your shoes in the locker with mine.”

“Do they smell?”

“I’m not sure, but you are welcome to check.”

“Hard pass.”

Tamra pulled off her boots and placed him next to Tom’s in the locker. Tom locked the door while Tamra pulled on the skates. He helped Tamra stand, and they moved their way to the ice. Tom stepped out first, gliding out on wobbly legs.

“You look like a baby giraffe.” she giggled as she clung to the railing.

“Not the first time I have been called a giraffe.” Tom held his hands out. “Your turn.”

Tamra gripped tight to the railing.

“Trust me, Tamra. I am here.” Tom beckoned her.

With trepidation, Tamra placed one foot onto the ice followed by the other, still gripping the side.

“Trust.” Tom reassured.

She pushed off the side towards Tom’s outstretched arms. She smiled as she glided towards Tom. As she neared him, they both realized she couldn’t stop. Tamra plowed at full speed into Tom and they both dropped like a rock to the ice. They collapsed into a pile of limbs.

“That will leave a bruise.” Tom groaned as he sat up.

Tamra rubbed her backside. “Agreed.”

“Let’s try this again. A little less speed this time.”

Tamra nodded. Tom rose to his feet first, looking as graceful as one could on ice in skates. He pulled Tamra to her feet next, and they set off again, albeit much slower.

-

“And they say Floridians can’t skate.” Tom commented as they made their final round before their session ended. Tamra held Tom’s tight until the last ten minutes when he let her go. Tamra’s eye shot over to him as he pulled behind her. He shooed her away.

“I did it!” she exclaimed as she came to a stop at the side.

Tom smiled as he glided behind her, bumping against her just to tease her.

“You need more confidence.”

They stepped back onto terra firma and exchanged their skates for their shoes. As they stepped back onto the main walkway, Tamra noticed the chill of air. She rubbed her arms to warm up.

“Need to warm up?”

“Yeah, all those falls wet my clothes.”

“I know just the thing.”

Tom led her to a row of food tents. They ducked a food tent.

“Welcome to Thor’s!” the bartender greeted them.

“I guess I should have looked at the name before we entered.” Tom commented.

Tamra snickered. They perused the drinks menu. Tamra ordered a hot cocoa.

“There is nothing on here for Loki. This is an outrage!” he slammed his fists in mock anger.

“There is a Frosty Giant.” Tamra pointed out.

“One measly drink. This is unacceptable.” Tom leaned to the bartender. “Tell your boss the God of Mischief is not pleased.”

The bartender nodded and Tom gave him a wink before ordering a hot cocoa as well.

The bartender turned to prepare their drinks.

“Do you always harass the waitstaff?”

“Only when I am in good company.” He shoved her shoulder.

“On the house for the God of Mischief and his date.” the bartender commented, handing them two large mugs of cocoa.

“Not his date.” Tamra deadpanned before turning to find a seat.

Tom shrugged his shoulders at the bartender before following Tamra.

The hot cocoa warmed them to the core. They drained the mugs in no time and then stepped out into the wonderland.

“How about we check out the Christmas market?”

“What’s a Christmas market?”

“A collection of people selling Christmas related items.”

Tamra wrinkled her nose. “I will go, but I won’t enjoy myself.”

“That is all I ask.” Tom gave a small bow.

“Stop it! You are drawing attention to us!” Tamra pulled at his arm.

“As you wish.”

They moved from stall to stall with Tom looking at everything and asking questions while Tamra stood nearby wanting it all to be over. She lingered at one of the last stalls, admiring the workmanship of a hand-blown glass ornament. Tamra turned it over in her hands a few times before putting it down in haste when she caught Tom spying. She hustled away to the next stall, leaving Tom behind.

Tom picked out a few ornaments for his mother and sisters.

“Which one did the young lady look at?”

The owner gestured to a beautiful blue and white ball. Tom picked it up. The ornament was the color of the ocean. Perfect for a girl from Florida.

“I will take that one too. And can you wrap it please?”

The owner nodded and rang up the purchases. Tom trotted off to catch up with Tamra, who was tapping her foot at the end of the aisle.

“What’s in there?” Tamra gestured at the bag in Tom’s hand.

“Some presents for my sisters and mother.” Not a lie. He fudged.

“It’s starting to get dark, should we head out?”

“I have one more activity in mind.”

Tamra groaned as Tom dragged her off in the direction of the Observation Wheel.

“A Ferris Wheel? Are we at the county fair?”

“We are at Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park. And it’s Observation Wheel. Now stop complaining. You will be free of me for the night in no time.”

Tamra shuffled her feet. She didn’t want to admit but Tom was pleasant company. After waiting in line, the attendant loaded them into their seats. The wheel started to rise and lifted them into the London sky.

“This is how London should be viewed.” Tom gestured to the windows.

At first, Tamra saw the rainbow of lights from the Wonderland. She could see the rides and the skating rink. As they rose, the lights of the city twinkled in the evening. Tamra couldn’t pick out anything other than the London Eye in the distance but it looked beautiful just the same. At first Tom sat back to watch her, but before long he too became enamored with the view.

The lights fell from view as they made their descent and before long they were back in the cold London evening air. They walked in silence to the entrance.

“So I guess I will see you tomorrow. How will this whole thing work?” she asked.

Tom gave a nervous giggle. “I haven’t thought it out.” He rocked back on his heels. “The least I can do is give you a ride to your hotel—”

“Airbnb.”

“—Even better. We can exchange mobile numbers. And I will call you in the morning to pick you up.”

“I can’t impose on you like that. I can take the Tube.”

“Nonsense. Where are you staying?”

“Over by the Bakersfield station.”

Tom clapped his hands.

“On my way home. It’s settled. I’m taking you.” He fished his phone out his pocket and dialed a number.

“Over by Winter Wonderland by Hyde Park. Thank you.” Tom hung the phone. “Driver will be here in about ten minutes.”

“Wow. Driver on command. Fancy.”

“I assure you it is more of a pain than I care to admit.”

Tamra rolled her eyes but said nothing. A black car pulled up, and the driver got out to open the door for Tom. He gave a glare as Tamra approached the car, but Tom waved him it off.

“It’s okay, she’s with me.” Tamra slid into the back seat. The driver closed the door and returned to behind the wheel.

“Where to, Mr Hiddleston?”

“Give him the address.” Tom whispered to Tamra.

She pulled out her phone to give the address of her Airbnb. Traffic was light at night so they got to her place in about fifteen minutes. Tom lept from the car, much to the dismay of the driver, to run around the car and open Tamra’s door.

“Allow me.”

“Thank you.”

Tamra gestured to the door. “This is me.”

“Thank you for the company and being a good sport. Feeling the Christmas spirit?” Tom asked with hopeful eyes.

Tamra’s face dropped. “I am feeling the bruises forming on my ass from ice skating. Is that what the Christmas spirt feels like?”

“Hardly. I will have to try again tomorrow. Before I leave, I need your mobile.” Tamra handed Tom her phone. He typed for a bit before looking up at her with a grin and returning to type. Tom then typed into his own phone. He returned her phone after several minutes.

“Don’t look at it until tomorrow.” he ordered.

“Fine. Goodnight Tom.”

“Goodnight Tamra.” Tom extended his hand; she shook it.

“It’s been weird.” she retorted before opening her door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

Tom stood in the cold until the door shut behind Tamra. He rubbed his arms and hurried back into the car.

“Home, please.” He asked of the driver.

Tom sat for a moment in the silence, wondering how he got here and what he would do tomorrow. He wondered about all the things to do in London and that spark a thought.

“Fuck!” he muttered as he fished his phone out. He punched in a familiar number. Despite the late hour, the person on the other end, answer on the first ring.

“Luke… I have something to tell you.”


	3. Not What I Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is not pleased with Tom’s scheme but Tom is relentless in his pursuit to find Tamra’s Christmas spirit. Perhaps a bit of Christmas shopping will do the trick.

“What on earth do you need to tell me at 10 at night two weeks before Christmas?” Luke’s voice boomed through the phone as Tom walked up the stairs to his home.

“Listen Luke, I thought I should be the first to tell you… for once,” Tom muttered those last words.

“Tell me what, Tom.” Luke spat back.

“Over the next few days you might see pictures of me with a mystery blonde woman. Nothing is going on between us. We are just friends.” Tom blurted out before he realized what he had said.

Silence. “Luke?” Tom asked.

“Sorry, mate. I’m marking down the date as the STUPIDEST FUCKING THING EVER!!”

Tom held the phone away from his ear. “Did you really need to shout, Luke?!” Tom replied, anger growing. “For once, I call you ahead of time to tell you about some upcoming potential problem and I am rewarded with you bellowing in my ear. Now I appreciate why they say it’s better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission.”

“I might have overreacted.”

“Might?!”

“I overreacted. Apologies. Now pray tell why you are hanging around with a mystery blonde woman?”

“None of your business.” Tom snapped as he flicked the light on in his bedroom, Bobby nipping at his heels.

“In your fucking dreams, Thomas!” Tom overheard a loud thud in the background.

“How’s your hand?”

“Hurts.”

“Next time don’t bang it against the counter. Now if you can keep calm, I will explain that it is none of your business because there is not nothing to manage. She is a friend in town for the next two weeks and she is keeping me company through the holidays.”

“When do I get to meet her?”

“If everything goes to plan, never. Luke, trust me. I got this under control.”

Luke sighed heavy into the phone. “The last time I trusted you, I didn’t sleep for three days.”

“I’m not living that down, am I?”

“Not in the foreseeable future.” Luke grunted. “Okay, Tom, I won’t push you for information for now. But if things get crazy, you will force my hand.”

“Fair enough. You are a good friend and a great publicist.”

“I won’t argue with you on that point. Goodnight Tom.”

“Night Luke.”

Tom hung up the phone and changed into pajamas before sliding underneath the blankets of his inviting bed. But sleep did not come. His mind raced at the possibilities for tomorrow. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and pulled up the web browser. Before long, he found himself engrossed in the website for the British Museum.

“I really need to get out more.” he muttered to himself as he scrolled the site.

“Oh, this is perfect!” he exclaimed as something came across the screen. He tapped the screen a few times to purchase tickets before setting the phone back down. He drifted off to sleep with a smug smile on his face.

-

Tamra awoke the next morning to a loud pounding. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but the pounding became more insistent and more frantic. She popped open one eye to view light streaming through the window next to the bed.

“Go away!” Tamara yelled at the unknown knocker as she rose to answer the door, wrapping a robe around her frame.

“What do you—” Tamra groaned as she opened the door. Tom bursted through running hard into her shoulder.

“I have been ringing you for an hour! I almost called the police! Did you not hear your phone?”

Tamra rubbed her shoulder, still sore from the first encounter with Tom.

“Are you made from marble? That hurts.” Tom gave a withering glance towards her. Tamra rolled her eyes. “Sorry! Heard of jet lag?”

“You worried me. Now get dressed so we can get breakfast.”

“Now?”

“No, tomorrow. Yes now! We are burning daylight as we speak.”

“Oh god.” Tamra groaned as she turned away from Tom still standing in her kitchen.

“Oh god what? What have I done now to earn a Tamra Harmon groan?”

“It’s… you’re a morning person aren’t you?” she rifled through the drawers to find clothes for the day.

“You say that like being a morning person a bad thing.”

“It is. I’m going to take a shower.”

Tom moved as if to follow her before stopping in his tracks when she shot daggers at him.

“I’m joking. I am the consummate gentleman. Lighten up.”

“I’ll lighten up once I get coffee.” Tamra yelled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“That can be arranged.” Tom whispered to himself as he surveyed the small flat.

The whole place was small but well appointed. A small kitchen and living area with the bed tucked into one corner. Tom settled onto the small couch as he waited for Tamra to finish getting ready. He spied a well worn folded piece of paper on a nearby table. He glanced to check if Tamra was ready yet and then rose to pick it up.

“What are you doing?” Tamra’s voice rang out as Tom unfolded the sheet of paper.

“Looking at your…” Tom turned his head to the side to read the paper as he righted it. “… itinerary. My, you have planned things out haven’t you?”

“Give that back!” Tamra snapped as she moved to rip the paper from Tom’s hand but he moved too quick, holding the paper high above his head. Tamra took two jumps before retrieving the paper. She folded the paper back up before tucking the whole thing into her wallet.

“Now what is the plan today?” Tamra asked as she grabbed her coat, impatient to get Tom out of her flat.

“We can discuss that over breakfast because I promised you coffee. I found a place down the road that serves the best French pastries.”

“Color me intrigued. Lead the way, tour guide.” Tamra opened the door and Tom stepped through.

They took the short walk to La Gauloise and Tom held the door for Tamra. The small cafe smelled of warm bread and coffee. Tamra took a deep breath. Tom looked over and smiled at the sight of her taking in the smells, eyes closed.

“Shall we?” Tamra nodded. Tom ordered two coffees and two pain au chocolats. The cashier turned to fixed the coffee.

“Pain chocolate?” Tamra wrinkled her nose.

“Pain au chocolat.” Tom repeated with a French flair. “It’s a croissant with chocolate in the middle.”

Tamra grabbed the bag of pastries while Tom sat a nearby table. “Do you eat any meals without chocolate in them?”

“Usually yes, but it is the holidays. I like to indulge.” he raised his hands.

“Fair enough.” Tamra took a bite with the pastry shattering against her face. “So we should go to Victoria and Albert—”

“I already made the plans for the day.” Tom fished an envelope from his jacket. “Here.”

Tamra opened the envelope to find a printout for tickets to a lecture at the British Museum. “You bought tickets to a lecture?”

“I did.”

“But the lecture isn’t until 5:30.”

Tom leaned over to glance and what he already knew. “So it is. I guess we will need to do something else to fill the day.” Tom’s pulled into a smug expression.

“That’s not part of our deal.” Tom held up a finger to shush her.

“Our deal is that you get to go to one museum a day and I get to show you the wonders of Christmas.”

“But…”

“No buts, I have fulfilled by part of the bargain. Now…” Tom leaned in close to Tamra. “How do you feel about Christmas shopping?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

-

“When you said Christmas shopping, I did not expect this.” Tamra yelled after Tom down the aisle.

Tom popped his head around as he jogged back. “Did you expect Harrod’s? Personal shoppers? Glitz and glamour?”

“Kind of.”

Tom moved in close to whisper in her ear. “I’m not that kind of celebrity.” And he took off down another aisle.

“But a bookstore?”

“Foyle’s is perfect. Books are the perfect present.”

“For a nerd.”

“Are you insulting my people?” Tom said in mock hurt.

“Not at all. I am your people.” She said with a smile.

“Excellent. Now help me find a book suitable for my younger sister?”

Tamra laughed before taking off towards the fiction section. The two of them spent the better part of the morning roaming the store, picking out books as both presents and a few for themselves. Tom insisted on paying for everything and even arranged for the store hold the purchases until tomorrow when someone would pick them up. While they shopped, a light dusting of snow collected on the ground and a brisk wind blew as they stepped outside. Tamra pulled her jacket tight around her but it did little to keep the wind from chilling her bones.

“We must do something about your jacket.” Tom commented as he buttoned his own wool coat up.

“I’m fine.”

“Your teeth are chattering. You’re not fine. Just let me help you.”

Tom grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside a clothing store. He didn’t let go until they stood in front of a confused sales associate.

“She needs a warm coat for the inclement weather. Preferably wool.”

The sales associate looked Tamra up and down. She raised an eyebrow at Tamra’s thin jacket.

“I’m from Florida.” Tamra offered.

“I see.” the sale associate replied, a smile growing across her face. “We have the thing.” She led Tamra off to a far wall by the arm, while Tom chuckled from behind.

By the time Tom reached the two women, Tamra wore a grey wool pea coat, very similar to Tom’s.

“And you can match your boyfriend.” the sales associate said, out of earshot from Tom.

“Not my boyfriend.” Tamra hissed.

“Could have fooled me.”

“How are the two of you getting along?” Tom popped in. Tamra jumped. “You look smashing.”

“Thanks. I will wear it out of the store.”

The associate snipped the tag and Tom again insisted on paying.

“I can pay my own way, Tom.”

“I respect your wishes, but I want to pay. Consider it my gentlemanly duty.”

Tamra rolled her eyes.

“Let him pay, darling.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Tom finished the transaction, and they headed out of the store. The snow fell more steady as they stepped back out.

“Warmer?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tom’s stomach growled. “We skipped lunch.”

Tamra’s stomach growled in response. “We did.”

“Let’s walk until we find a place to eat.”

Tamra nodded in agreement. As they walked, they passed by the Donmar Warehouse. Tom tugged on Tamra’s sleeve.

“That’s the Donmar Warehouse. I played Coriolanus there.”

Tamra noticed how Tom’s eyes twinkled as he talked about his time performing. Tamra looked at him in wonder.

“You really love Shakespeare.”

“I feel the most alive when I perform the Bard’s work.” Tom responded. He grabbed her hand for a moment and squeezed. “But right now, I may not go on living if we don’t get sustenance soon.”

“Agreed.”

They found a restaurant and sat down for a bite to eat. They continued to talk about work as they ate. Tom asked about Tamra’s job at the museum.

“I love being a curator!” she exclaimed. “Putting the exhibits together and imparting all the knowledge to our visitors. I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

Tom leaned onto his elbows. Not once since he met her, Tamra never spoke with such passion as she did about her job. Tom found himself hanging on her words.

“I can tell you care about your work. It is rare to come across that sort dedication and passion these days.”

Tamra blushed. “Thank you, you’re making me blush. You seemed to be passionate as well. While I don’t share your enthusiasm for Christmas, I appreciate your passion for your work and life. More people could do with a healthy dose of passion.”

“Now it’s my turn to blush.”

They finished their meal and headed off to the British Museum. The lecture was titled “A Tudor Christmas”. Not a particularly interesting topic for Tom but he figured Tamra would appreciate the history aspect. He was not wrong.

Tamra hung on every word of the lecturer. She didn’t notice Tom sneaking glances at her throughout the lecture, smiling the entire time. When the lecture ended, Tamra jumped up to move to the front. Tom waited for the room to empty before heading to meet Tamra. Tom saw here towering over the diminutive lecturer, gesturing wildly.

“Lovely talk.” Tom shook the hand of the lecture. “My friend here really enjoyed it.”

Tamra nodded. They continued to talk for a few more minutes before leaving the now empty lecture room.

-

“Did you enjoy the talk about Christmas?” Tom asked outside of Tamra’s flat.

“I enjoyed the talk about history. Christmas happened to be the topic of that lecture.”

“I bet you are a hit at cocktail parties with that winning conversational style.”

Tamra did a little curtsy and twirl. “You should see me in a dress.”

“Another time. I will pick you up tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Tom.”

“Wake up in the morning this time.”

“I make no promises.”

Tamra smiled as she extended her hand to Tom. He took it and then pulled her into an embrace.

“Just so you know, I’m not above breaking and entering.” Tom whispered into her ear.

Tamra pulled away laughing. “Goodnight, psycho.” She closed the door behind her.

Tom pulled his phone from his pocket.

“Ben. Yes I’m aware of the time. I’m sorry if I woke the kids. Yes, get Sophie on the line.”

Tom tapped his foot.

“I need a favor.”


	4. It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Albert Museum outing plus an impromptu Christmas party. Why does everyone keep calling it a date?

Tamra woke once again to the sound of Tom rapping on her front door. She moved to open the door. She didn’t even bother to put on her robe this time.

“What?!” she yelled as she whipped open the door. Tom took a step back at the motion.

“Only ten minutes this time.” Tom commented as he moved his way into the flat. “Your jet lag is improving.” He moved to pick up her robe and hand it to her. “Now go get dressed.”

Tamra rolled her eyes as she snatched the robe from his grasp and headed to the bathroom. Tom took a seat on the couch again as his mobile rang.

“Hello?”

“Tom, it’s Ben. I pulled a few strings, called in a few favors, but I got everything ready for tonight.”

“Thanks, Benedict. I owe you one.”

“You owe me twelve. Now what is all the fuss for? Or should I say who?”

“No comment.”

“Fine, have your secrets. I will call you at the agreed upon time.”

“Thank Ben.” The bathroom door creaked. “Got to go, bye.” He ended the call and tucked the phone back into his pocket as Tamra rounded the corner.

“Important phone call?” she asked.

“An old friend. So what is on the agenda for today?” He looked up at her.

“Oh, so you’ll let me plan something?”

“For the time being. Now where’s that itinerary of yours?” Tom glanced around the flat for the piece of paper.

“Hidden well.” Tamra disappeared and then reappeared paper in hand. “We have already done the National Gallery and the British Museum. How about the Victoria and Albert Museum? It’s not far from here.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll wait in the car. Don’t forgot your coat!” Tom shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, Tamra got into the car and they took off for the museum. They spent the entire morning poring over the textiles, art, and other collections. Tom engrossed himself in the manuscripts on display.

“Look at the detail!” he crowed as he tugged on Tamra’s arm. She giggled at the giddiness.

“Look at the nerd go.” she hummed as walked to the next display.

“Have I mentioned I graduated with a Double Classics from Cambridge.”

“So a pretentious nerd. With a degree.” Tamra scrunched her nose up in mock disgust.

“I am nothing of the sort.”

“Where did you go to high school or whatever you call it here?”

Tom’s face dropped. “Eton.” his voice a touch above a whisper.

“Where Prince William went to school?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, huh.”

Tom jogged to catch up with her as she moved around the room. “And pray tell where did you matriculate?”

Tamra turned and muttered something indecipherable before staring at the next manuscript under glass.

“What did you say?” Tom crooked his ear towards her. “I couldn’t understand.”

“Harvard.”

“Did you say Harvard? Now who is the pretentious one, Miss Ivy League?”

“On scholarship.”

“Still Harvard.”

“Still Cambridge.” Tamra said.

“Anyways, how about lunch?” Tom asked, changing the subject.

“I could eat.”

Tom nodded and took her hand to lead her out of the museum and to the car. They found a nice restaurant and ordered some food.

“See,” Tom flourished over his plate. “Not a morsel of chocolate in sight.”

“I’m impressed.” she muttered as she took a big bite of her sandwich. “That’s like two meals total. You must be going for some kind of record.”

He dropped his head in defeat. “Are you ever going to let up on me?”

“Are you ever going to let this Christmas magic thing go?”

“Not a chance.”

“Goes double for me.”

Tom opened his mouth to jab back but his phone interrupted. He answered the call as he fished the phone out of his pocket.

“Hello? Oh hi Benedict!” Tamra’s eyebrows raised. Tom mouthed “Benedict Cumberbatch” “Tonight? I’m not sure. Hold on.” Tom muted the phone and glanced over at Tamra. “Want to go to a holiday party?”

Tamra frowned. “I have nothing to wear.”

“Easily fixed. I take that as a yes.” Tom put the phone back to his ear. “I’d be delighted. Can I bring a guest?”

Tamra shook her head in a desperate attempt to stave off Tom. “Please Tom, no!”

“Hold on a second, Benedict.” Tom placed the phone on his shoulder. “It will be fine. You can take that winning personality out for a spin.”

“We’ll be there at 6. Thanks Benedict. Bye.”

Tom hung up and replaced his phone back in his pocket. Tamra scowled from across the table. “What?” Tom asked.

“I’m not about to go some holiday party with Benedict Cumberbatch!”

“Yes you are. It’s our Christmas activity for the day. Besides, Ben is the sweetest thing ever. Marriage and fatherhood made him soft. Unlike yours truly.”

“I thought your winning personality made you soft.” Tamra sneered.

“Most people say so. You are the exception.”

“Whatever.” Tamra learned to not argue with fools. “I have nothing to wear. I did not bring any fancy party clothes.”

Tom rubbed his hand through his beard. “Now that is a problem. You can’t show up in jeans and t-shirt.”

“So it’s settled…” Tamra started.

“… we’ll cancel.”

“… we’ll buy you a dress.”

They both looked at each other. “You are not buying me a dress.” Tamra scoffed.

“We have a deal.”

“Deals can be renegotiated.”

“Not this one.”

“Fine.” Tamra capitulated. “Where are we going shopping?”

“Ever heard of Selfridges?”

-

The two of them spent the afternoon running around Selfridges finding a suitable outfit for Tamra. Plenty of suits hung in Tom’s closet. After about ten trips to the dressing room, Tamra settled on a dress.

“Can you show me?” Tom asked.

“Not until tonight.” Tamra giggled. Trying on dress sparked a bit of joy inside of her. She loved dressing up.

“Not even a hint.” Tom pleaded. “I would like to at least coordinate with my date.”

“Not a date.”

“Fine. My plus one.”

“Not great but better. It’s blue.”

Tom’s eyes sparkled. “My favorite color.”

“Good. Now take me home so I can get ready.”

“As you wish.”

Tom dropped Tamra off before heading off to get ready himself. The party in about two-and-a-half hours which gave plenty of time to get ready and still make it to Benedict and Sophie’s in time.

Tom knocked on the door exactly when he said he would. Tamra opened the door but walked away before Tom walked in.

“Take a seat!” she bellowed from the bathroom. “I’ll be ready in two minutes.”

Tom stood, rubbing his hands on his slacks. “We don’t want to be late.”

“You and your punctuality.”

“You and your tardiness.” Tom snipped back.

“Perfection,” Tamra said as she stepped out in the living area. “takes time.”

Tom’s cheek flushed and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. The navy dress nipped in at Tamra’s waist and the full skirt ended just above the knee. She tamed her long blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, into a neat bun at the nape of her neck.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry. As you said I should see you in a dress.” he stuttered, covering his own embarrassment.

Tamra blushed as she grabbed her coat. “Thanks. Now we better get going. We don’t want to be late.”

Tom drove with care on the slick roads and they arrived in front of Benedict’s house only ten minutes late. Tamra wrung her hands as they climbed the stairs.

“Nervous?”

“A little. You’re the only person I know.”

Tom took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze.

“You’ll be fine. It is just a small gathering.” He smiled, and she gave a weak smile back.

A tall woman with dark hair answered the door. “Tom!” She threw her arms around Tom in a deep embrace before noticing Tamra fidgeting next to Tom. “And you are…”

“Tamra” she finished.

“Sophie, Benedict’s wife.” She shook Tamra’s hand. “Please come in, the two of you will catch a cold.” They hustled into the house and out of the cold. Sophie took their coats and Tamra stared at Tom’s outfit. A dark blue velvet suit jacket with black pants and tie.

“Aren’t you festive?” Tamra gestured at his outfit.

“This old thing?” Tom pulled at the lapels. “I found at the back of my closet.”

“Tom, Ben is in the study. Tamra why don’t I get you a drink?”

“Sounds great.”

Sophie led Tamra into the house while Tom headed towards the study. He turned to sneak a glance of Tamra and ran into Benedict’s chest.

“So sorry. I didn’t watch where I was going, Ben.” Tom apologized.

“Too busy checking out your date, I see.” Ben popped the last word.

“Not my date.” Tom said reflexively, glancing over his shoulder again to sneak another glance at her in that dress.

“That’s Tamra isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Tom replied, distracted. “She is something else.”

Ben crooked his neck to spy around Tom. “I can tell. Now I see what all the fuss is about. And why we needed to have an impromptu Christmas party tonight.”

“She is just a friend.”

Ben scoffed as he pulled Tom into the study and pour him a whiskey. “I’ve seen you with friends. This is not how you act around friends. And isn’t that a new jacket?”

“Yes it is and you’re imagining things.” Tom took a big swig. “I am trying to show her what Christmas magic is. Nothing more. I am stuck in town for a few days.” he rambled on.

Ben stepped around Tom to walk out of the study, clapping him on the shoulder on the way. “Whatever you say, Tom. But you’re wrong. I’m warning you to stay away from mistletoe tonight.”

Tom chuckled as he followed Benedict out of the study and into the living area. A small group of people clustered in and around the room in conversation. Tom glanced around the room to catch Tamra sitting on an arm of a chair. Sophie sat in the chair and they both laughed at a joke the man standing off to the side told. Tom’s face blanched as he realized that man was Luke. He pushed his way through the room.

“Tamra.” he said as he reached them. “Sophie.” They smiled up at him. Luke cleared his throat. “and Luke.” Tom said through gritted teeth.

“Tom, Luke was telling us the funniest story.” Tamra started.

“Hopefully not about me.” Tom weaseled himself between Luke and the chair.

“Not everything is about you Tom.” Tamra snorted as she shifted to peek around Tom at Luke.

Luke snorted as he took a sip of wine. “I like this girl already. Tom a word.” Tom nodded as Luke pulled him aside. Tamra turned to talk to Sophie.

“What is it, Luke?” Tom questioned as they stepped into an empty hallway.

“Listen, I don’t know what exactly is going on with you and that girl in there…”

“Why does everyone guess there is something going on?” Tom groused. “We are JUST friends!”

“I am not here to argue. I was going to say Tamra is a special girl. Whatever your intentions are, don’t fuck it up.”

Tom swallowed. “I don’t intend to.”

Luke walked back towards the party. “Good because I would hate to have to kill you.”

Tom gave a forced smile. “I’ll keep it in mind.” He followed behind.

“And yes, we were talking about you.” Luke snapped as he ducked into the kitchen from some food. Tom paled.

The rest of evening flew by with drinking, laughter, food, and perhaps a bit of theatrics from Tom and Ben. As the party wound down, Tom wanted the evening continue. That feeling nagged him throughout the goodbyes and the drive back to Tamra’s.

“How about a nightcap at my place?” Tom blurted as he drove through the dark streets.

“What?” Tamra looked at him in shock.

“A nightcap at my place. Nothing sinister or tawdry. Just two friends hanging out.” Tom repeated. He turned and looked at her with those earnest blue eyes.

Tamra’s stomach did a flip when she looked at him and she turned to stare out the window to compose herself. “I.. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Right. Right.” Tom nodded as he continued to drive. “But we are still on for tomorrow?”

“Yes! Museum of Natural History.” Tamra perked up.

“I can’t wait.” Tom said as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Me too.” Tamra reached across and placed her hand on top of his hand. “I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me.”

Tom blushed. “You’re welcome. That wasn’t Christmas fun, by chance?” he chuckled to break the tension in the car.

“Party fun. Nice try.”

“Can’t blame me.”

“No, I can’t.”

The car came to a stop outside the building and Tamra lingered in the car. “Goodnight Tom.” She leaned over to peck his cheek. “See you in the morning.”

“Night.” Tom smiled as she left the car and walked up to the building.

She turned and gave him a little wave before going inside. Tom put the car into drive and headed home. As he pulled into his driveway, he replayed the day. He entered his home and walked upstairs, giving a little attention to Bobby. He climbed into bed after changing his clothes. As he stared up at the ceiling, a single word bubbled up.

“Damn.”


	5. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Natural History Museum leads to a friendly wager. Tom struggles with an inner turmoil and will the snow ruin all their plans?

Tom tossed and turned that night, waking the next morning groggy and with a crick in his neck. He skipped his usual morning run to get some extra rest and slept through his alarm. He got ready as fast as possible, giving Bobby a quick pet before heading out the door.

When he arrived at Tamra’s, she is already outside, bundled up in her hat, scarf, and new coat.

“You’re late. Here hold this.” Tamra shoved two coffees and a brown bag as she turned to lock the front door.

“Breakfast?” Tom asked as he opened the bag to spy the contents.

“Pain au chocolat.” Tamra replied, doing a dead on impression of Tom. “I figured I would keep you in supply of chocolate. Did you sleep okay? You don’t look well.”

Tom ran his hands across his beard. He had hoped she wouldn’t notice the dark circles under his eyes. “Bobby kept me up. But nothing a good cup of coffee won’t fix.” Tom gave her a smile, and she returned with one of her own.

“Drink up.” She took the other cup and sipped. “We have a big day!”

“Lead on, museum expert.”

As they headed to the museum, Tom let his thoughts wander as Tamra gripped his hand to lead him through the crowds. He replayed Luke and Ben’s comments from the last night. They are imagining things. He told himself, rationalizing away the lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach to lack of sleep and coffee.

They moved through the exhibits and Tamra described all the exhibits to Tom, pulling from display to display. Tom nodded and listened to Tamra’s voice. Her passion once again sweeping him up into a cloud of hubris.

“You’re quiet this morning.” She commented as they walked into another room.

“I’m enjoying your company. You explain everything so well.”

Tamra giggled. “I thought I might be boring you.”

“Not even close. Please continue on.” Tom gestured for her to lead the way.

They reached a special exhibit called “Crime Scene Live” and read the information and discovered you get to solve a crime and at the end you get to find out if you guessed the killer. They purchased tickets and headed into the experience.

“Care to make a friendly wager?” Tom commented raising his eyebrows.

“Terms?”

“First person to guess the killer wins. Loser cooks the winner dinner.”

Tamra tilted her head. “Deal.” She took off running. Tom soon followed on her heels.

“No running!” A docent warned as Tom zoomed by. Tamra giggled as Tom apologized before taking off at a fast walk.

Tom arrived at the first station with Tamra halfway through the task. The two of them worked fast and furious through each station. Tamra held a slight lead until they reach the fake blood. She froze as she stood staring at the vials.

“You’re not squeamish about fake blood, are you?” Tom mocked as he pulled on the protective gear before sitting down to begin the station.

“No.” she lied. She shuffled from one foot to another. Tom moved with a doctor’s precision through the station. “Okay maybe a little.”

“Sit down.” Tom insisted as he patted the seat next to him. “I’ll help you.”

Tamra gave him an uneasy smile but sat down next to him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Tom finished up his portion first and then did the same for Tamra. He rose.

“You’re leaving?!”

“I intend to win.” Tom’s lips pulled into a large toothy grin. “You can move on once your results come back.” Tom took off and Tamra lost sight of him.

Her results came back a few moments later, and she took off. Tamra moved the stations as fast as she could and by the time came to enter results, Tom got there only a half a second before her.

“Damn!” she cursed as Tom reached the final station.

“And to the victor goes the…” Tom quoted as he input his answer. A big red X appeared on the screen. His face fell. “… spoils.”

Tamra pushed him out of the way. “What were you saying?” A green check mark popped up after she put her anser in. She raised her arms in celebration. She danced a circle around a dejected Tom. “You owe me dinner.”

“Well played.” Tom extended his hand. Tamra grabbed him into a quick hug. “Now let’s check out the rest of the museum.” She nodded and bounded off towards the exit. Tom discarded his paper in the nearest trash bin so Tamra didn’t spy his answers.

If Tamra’s energy level only skyrocketed after her victory. She bounced through the rest of the exhibits. She even smacked someone in the back of the head when she gestured with a bit too much gusto.

“So sorry!” she screamed as the gentleman threw a dirty stare their direction.

Tom pulled her close to him. “Perhaps we should leave the premises before they charge you with assault and I am named an accomplice.”

“Good idea. Lunch?”

“A woman after my own heart.” He commented.

They found somewhere nearby to grab some food. Tamra talked a mile a minute the entire time while Tom sat silent. He knew if interrupted she would stop talking, but he liked be on the listening end of the conversation. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city. Tom pointed out all the festive decorations and every time, Tamra turned her nose up every time.

“Stop trying to make Christmas happen.”

“Stop fighting it.” Tom quipped back. “Christmas is not the enemy.”

“Maybe for you. But the only thing I associate with Christmas is heartbreak and my family falling apart.” Her voice cracked a touch on the word “family.”

Tom’s heart hurt at the anguish on Tamra’s face. “There must be a happy Christmas memory you have.” Tom’s hand moved in a circle as he grasped for the words. He snapped his fingers. “Your favorite Christmas present as a child?”

Tamra stopped in her tracks. “I don’t know. No one has asked anything about Christmas in a long time.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

Tamra shot him daggers. “Give me a second to reflect. What’s yours?”

Tom ran his fingers across his chin, bristling his beard. “For me, it would be this little cassette recorder. I would use to put on these little shows. Early seeds of my future career I guess.”

“Aww.” Tamra cooed. “Mine would be a Cabbage Patch doll.” Tom raised his eyebrows as if to spur the memory on. “My grandmother gave it to me. She staked it out at the store just for me. It was one of the last presents she got me before she passed away. I still have that doll up in my attic.”

“You never struck me as the sentimental type.”

“I may hate Christmas but I am not a monster, Tom! You never asked.” Her nostrils flared in anger.

Tom held his arms up in defeat. “I yield! You are right. I apologize.”

The conversation continued like this, with the two of them trading memories and snippets of childhood and young adulthood. Tamra burst into laughter when Tom showed her a picture of him with blonde curls.

“Like Little Orphan Annie!”

“Okay, let’s never say that to my face ever again.”

Daylight waned, and the time came to head to Tom’s for dinner. Tom’s mind raced as he drove the route home. He went through a mental checklist on the state of his home. _Was the dirty laundry picked up? Dishes out of the sink? Bobby’s toys put away? Oh God, Bobby! What if he doesn’t like Tamra? What if she is allergic?_ He gripped the steering wheel with a white knuckle grip. Tamra gazed out the window at the passing houses. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and made a sharp turn.

“What the hell!” Tamra remarked as the car came to an abrupt stop. Tom jumped out of the car and jogged to her side of the car.

“Are you going to get out and help me pick out a tree or not?” Tom opened the door for her.

“Do I have a choice?” she got out of the car, grumbling.

“Not really. Come.” Tom gave a hand to help pull her to her feet.

Tom took off amongst the trees on the side of the road. Tamra rolled her eyes and followed him into the makeshift forest. As Tom ran his hands over the trees, a light snow began to fall.

“Pick a tree so we can go.” Tamra whined as snow dusted her shoulders.

“Are you bothered by a bit of snow?” Tom teased as he grabbed a nearby tree by its trunk and gave it a firm shake.

“I don’t like the cold.”

“Then help. What about this one?” Tom held one out.

Tamra turned her head to the side. “The trunk is crooked.”

He put that tree down and grabbed another one. “The top is too sparse.”

Tom peeked around the tree. “For someone who hates Christmas you are awfully critical about Christmas trees.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“At this point, I am leaning towards not.” Tom commented as he tossed the tree to the side. Tamra walked to the back of the lot. She disappeared behind a stack of trees only to emerge moments later, a tree in hand.

“This one.” She blew an errant lock of hair out of her face.

Tom moved next to Tamra, brushing pine needles off her shoulders before placing his arm there. “You’re right. It’s perfect.” Tom squeezed her into his side by the shoulder. “Now let’s go.”

Tom paid for the tree and Tamra helped him hoist the whole thing on top of the car. As they continued on their way. Tamra held her hands in front of the air vent.

“Here.” Tom grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. “You are ice cold. Nothing a nice cup of tea can’t help.”

“Sounds nice.” She placed her other hand on top of Tom’s.

They stayed like that the rest of the drive, long after the heat kicked in. The car pulled into the drive as a heavier snow began to fall. As they hustled up the stairs, Tom stopped Tamra.

“You’re not allergic to dogs are you?”

“No. You have a dog?”

“A spaniel named Bobby. I also can not speak as to the condition of the home. I did not expect company.”

Tamra smiled. “You’ve seen me in my bathrobe. I can see past a few dirty dishes and stray clothes.”

Tom smirked as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Tamra heard the clicking of nails on the floors. Before she realized, a small ball of brown fur ran right into her legs.

“Bobby! Behave.” Tom scolded.

“It’s fine. No bruises, Bobby.” Tamra knelt down to scratch behind the dog’s ears. “Which I am afraid I can’t say the same for your owner.”

Tom blushed and flicked on the hallway light. He hung the coats and pushed up his sleeves before heading to the kitchen. Tamra followed and Tom gestured to the living room. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make you that cup of tea and then start on dinner.”

Tamra stood in the middle of the living area. Bookshelves covered every available wall space. Every shelf stuffed to the gills with books of all shapes and sizes. Tamra perused the shelves, running her fingers along the spines as she looked. Her hand lighted on a particular volume and she pulled the book out to read the back cover.

“See anything you like?” Tom asked as he entered with the tea. Tamra startled, throwing the book in the air before catching it inches from the floor.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Tea’s ready. I fixed it the same way as at the National Gallery.”

“You remembered?” she took a tentative sip to check, the tea tasted spot on. “Thank you.”

Tom grinned. “Now that I impressed with tea, the pressure is on for dinner.”

Tamra took another sip. “What are you making?”

“My specialty, Spaghetti Bolognese. Now if you will excuse me, I have a debt to settle.” He tied an apron on to protect his clothes. The whole scene was positively domestic to Tamra.

She settled into a nearby armchair with the book in hand. She read the cover first before cracking it open and began to read. Tom walked by a few times to check on her and smiled at the scene of Tamra curled in the chair with Bobby at her feet, as though this was her place and not Tom’s. He ignored the buzzing in his stomach to return to cooking.

“Dinner’s ready!” Tom announced when he placed the plates onto the table. Tamra looked up from the book. She stretched before standing.

“Already?” She stood to meet him at the table.

“It’s been over an hour.” Tom gestured for her to sit next to him.

“An hour?!”

“One has the tendency to lose oneself when lost in a good book.”

“Who said that? Shakespeare?”

“That’s an original Hiddleston.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Tamra took a large sip on wine to keep herself from inserting her foot even further into her mouth.

“ No apologies necessary. I appreciate the compliment.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get a swell head so I will keep the compliments to a minimum.”

Tom laughed. “I am sure my friends and family would encourage your efforts.”

“Tell me more about your family.”

Tom’s eyes lit up as he talked about his parents and his sisters. She couldn’t imagine what life was like in the Hiddleston family if they all had even half the energy Tom did.

“My…” Tom commented as he looked at his watch while clearing the plates. “look at the time, I need to get you home.”

“Before I turn into a pumpkin?” Tamra giggled, giddy on wine and pasta.

“Something like that.” Tom’s expression went from boisterous to somber as he glanced out the window. “Oh no.”

“What?” Tamra pushed behind him, her chin digging into his shoulder. She saw the roads covered with snow, far more than a dusting. And the snow continued to fall in heavy sheets.

“I’m afraid we’re snowed in. There is no way I can navigate those streets with all the snow.”

“What about public transportation?” Tamra asked, her brows furrowed

“Doubtful. You’re going to have to stay here the night.” Tom noticed Tamra’s face paled, so he placed his hand on top of hers. “In the guest room.” Tamra let out a breath.

Tamra stepped away to finish clearing the dishes. She yawned a few times during the process. “Why don’t I show you to the room?” Tamra nodded and followed Tom down the hallway.

The room contained a bed, dresser, nightstand, and lamp. The bed made with white sheets. Tom opened one of the dresser drawers. “Here are some clothes to sleep in.” He handed her a shirt and pants.

“Why do you have women’s clothes?”

“My sister left them here the last time she stayed over.” Tom explained. “What did you think? I have some sort of secret girlfriend.”

“Something like that. You are a famous actor.”

“Who happens to be as single as they come. Much to the chagrin of my mother.” Blood rushed to Tom’s ears. He shook his head to clear the buzzing. “The bathroom’s down the hall, Bobby usually sleeps in my room, and I am the door at the end if you need anything.”

Tamra nodded. “Thanks Tom. For everything.” They walked to the door together.

“My pleasure. See you in the morning. Hopefully, the roads are clear by then.”

Tamra rose on her toes, kissing Tom’s cheek. “Goodnight Tom.”

He shut the door with a smile and walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind once Bobby sauntered in. His fingers traced the place where her lips touched moments before. Once again blood rushed to his head and Tom stumbled to the bed lightheaded.

“Fuck!” he muttered as he stared at the closed door. He cursed Benedict and Luke but mostly himself as he tossed and turned that night.


	6. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamra wakes up the next morning to find they have been snowed in. Tom suggests watching Christmas movies to pass the time. The two of them continue to deny their burgeoning feelings. Who will make the first move?

Tamra woke that morning refreshed. As she opened her eyes, she did not find her small flat before her eyes but Tom’s guest room instead. She bolted from the bed in panic. As she woke up and her synapses started firing, she remembered the events of last night, the snow and dinner. She smiled as she reflected. As the days passed, she found herself not wanting to go back to her flat and craving the company of Tom, much to her surprise. And Tamra swore her stomach fluttered when Tom grabbed her hand to lead her through the crowds. But she pushed those feelings aside. This was Tom Hiddleston, not some guy back in Florida. Romance was not in the cards between her and a movie star.

As she stepped out into the hallway, Tamra smelled bacon. She picked up the pace as she headed to the kitchen. She found Tom standing at the stove in pajamas pants and a t-shirt, spatula in hand.

“I didn’t realize this was a full service bed-and-breakfast. Otherwise, I would have cancelled my other reservation.” Tamra commented as she moved to see what Tom was cooking.

“Oh, good you are awake. Did you sleep well?” Tom asked as the toaster popped up some toast. “Grab those please.”

Tamra plucked the toast and set them on a nearby plate. “Like a rock. How about you?”

“Same.” Tom lied, hoping she didn’t notice the dark circles and puffiness under his eyes. “Breakfast is almost ready. Grab a cup of coffee and I will meet you at the table.”

Tamra didn’t argue as she poured a cup of coffee and headed to the table. Tom followed a moment later with two plates full of food. Tamra’s eyes widened at the spread.

“Is this what you eat on a regular basis?”

“Only on special occasions.” Tom smiled as he took a big bite of sausage. “It is my other specialty, a Full English breakfast.”

“I see why you work out. This is an insane amount of food.” she took a tentative bite of beans. “This is fantastic.”

“After last night, you are still questioning my cooking skills? I’m wounded.” Tom threw himself back in his chair as if shot by an arrow.

“Besides pasta and toast, what else can you cook?”

“Not much.”

Tamra smirked. “I figured as much. So what museum are we going to today?” she continued to dig into the food.

Tom chuckled. “I don’t think we are going anywhere today.”

Tamra stopped chewing and her brow furrowed. “What are you talking about? We have a deal. An arrangement.”

“We didn’t contemplate Acts of God within our deal. Look out the window.”

Tamra glared at Tom with suspicion as she walked to the nearest window. As far as Tamra saw, there was a heavy layer of white. Snow piled around Tom’s car, covered up to its tires.

“Are you kidding me? But what about public transportation? It must be open by now.” Tom came up behind to hover over Tamra’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid not. I checked online. Looks like you’re my prisoner for the foreseeable future.”

Tom placed his arm against the wall by Tamra’s head. She jumped and turned around to face him. Tom smirked as Tamra gulped. “What did you have in mind?” Tamra stuttered.

She ducked under his arm and turned her face so he wouldn’t see her flushed cheeks. Tom smiled at his success at flustering the unflappable woman standing before him. Tom moved past her to head into the living room. He reappeared with the remote. “What are your thoughts on Christmas movies?”

Tamra frowned. Tom shook his head.

“As I suspected.” Tom continued to back to the living room. Tamra continued to wear a sour expression but followed Tom into the living room all the same. She was trapped at his home for the time being.

-

They both got dressed, Tom lending Tamra a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The shirt smelled of Tom and she inhaled the scent of Tom, citrus and herbs. Tom picked first and chose _Miracle on 34th Street_. The original in black and white. He mumbled something about “ruining a classic” as he plopped down next to Tamra on the couch.

“Look, Ms. Walker is you.” Tom teased, shoving Tamra’s shoulder with his. She shoved him away with both hands on his chest.

“And you’re Fred Gailey.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I take that as a compliment.”

“You would.”

Tom popped off the sofa and stood behind Tamra. He leaned over so his face was right in front of hers. His breath fanned on her cheek and Tamra’s breath hitched. If she leaned forward the tiniest bit, their noses would bump.  
“Popcorn?” Tom asked. His blue eyes stared at her, looking for something.

“Um… yeah.” She stood and straighten out her shirt. “Let me help you.”

Tom popped the popcorn while Tamra found the ingredients for hot chocolate and fixed two mugs.

“How did you manage that?” Tom questioned as she handed him one of the mugs.

Tamra smiled as she walked away, snatching the bowl of popcorn. “You’re not the only one with culinary skills.” She paused at the doorway and spun in place. “My turn to pick. Perhaps _Nightmare Before Christmas_?” She took off running for the remote.

“Don’t you dare!” Tom lunged for the remote but Tamra grabbed it seconds before him.

“Victory!” Tamra shouted as she did a little dance. Tom fell to the couch in laughter.

“Fine! You are becoming quite the sore winner. It is very unbecoming for an otherwise lovely person. Your Grinch sized heart aside.”

Tamra flopped next to Tom, thighs touching. “I will have you know my heart is regular sized but otherwise thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go on, pick your dark and moody movie.”

Tamra glanced over at Tom, arms crossed in mock pouting. She looked through the movies on the TV. She lingered over _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Tom turned his head in disgust. In that moment, Tamra switched over to another movie and hit play.

As Hugh Grant’s voice came on over, the TV, Tom turned to face the TV to spy the opening scene of _Love Actually_. 

“Did you pick a Christmas movie?” Tom poked at her side. She grabbed his hand and placed it back in his lap.

“A romantic comedy that just happens to be set at Christmas. There’s a difference.”

“I’m not sure there is.”

Tamra decided to have a bit of fun at Tom’s expense. “It seems to have a lot of talented British actors starring in it. How come you’re not in this movie?”

Tom choked on his hot chocolate. “What an odd question. If you must know, the casting director told me I was too good looking for the film. I would take away from Hugh Grant.”

“Seriously?!”

“No. I was in school. With a mop of blond curls.” Tom clapped his hand on Tamra’s knee.

“Their loss.” she moved her hand on top of his.

Neither moved their hand for the rest of the movie. In fact, by the end of the movie, Tamra’s head tucked into Tom’s shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulders. Tom curled his fingers underneath against his palm so they didn’t brush against the top of her breast. As the end credits rolled, she sighed against Tom. He looked down at her to catch her eyes shining with tears. Tom’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Her warmth radiated through his shirt, warming him to the core but that was not why his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“Your turn.” Tamra commented as she handed over the remote, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Tom pondered what movie to pick next when he spied his bare Christmas tree in the corner. “I have a better idea. How about we decorate the tree?”

“How about you wake up? I’m not decorating the tree.”

“Suit yourself.” he rose to fetch his decorations from the other room.

“You’re not going to try to convince me otherwise?”

Tom yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. “I’ve learned to pick my battles with you, and I haven’t the energy to fight about decorations. I’ll do it myself.”

“Spoil sport.”

“Grinch.”

Tom located the decorations tucked away in a closet. He pulled the boxes out and picked them until he spied his packages from earlier that week. He plucked the box on top of the bag and added it to his load.

“Found them!” Tom announced and Tamra looked up from her book.

“Good for you.”

Tom pulled the lid off the first box. “Now put up the lights.” He lifted a ball of lights.

“When is the last time you used those?” Tamra questioned, glancing up for a moment.

“A few years ago.” Tom squinted as he stared down at the mess. He tugged onto the ends but succeeded in only making things worse. He rocked back onto his heels in frustration, when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Sit down, Tom.” Tamra sat down in front of him. She handed him one end of the lights. “Hold that.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he gave a little salute.

“Not funny.”

With quick fingers, Tamra wove the other end around and through the tangle and before long, she was wrapping them into a neat coil.

“Take that end and start wrapping from the top.”

“I like a woman who takes charge.”

“Then you must love me.” Tamra giggled back.

_Damn, pull it together Thomas!_ He cursed to himself. as they stood on either side of the tree, passing the lights around the tree, fingers grazing against each other, making sure each other had a grip on the lights. In their minds, they blamed the flush to their faces on the heat running. Once they finished wrapping the lights, Tom stood back to admire their handiwork.

“Not too bad. I bow to the master of Christmas lights.” He gave a deep bow.

“I do not accept that title. I couldn’t bear to witness you struggle. It would disturb my reading with all your cursing.”

“Touching. Now…” he shoved the other box towards her. “help me with the ornaments.”

“Hard pass.”

“I would hate to break one and get glass all over the floor. Safety hazard and you and I in our bare feet. Not to mention the noise disturbing your reading.” Tom looked down at his feet.

“Are you feigning incompetence in order to get me to help?”

The corners of Tom’s lips twitched. “I said I liked a woman who takes charge. Is it working?”

“No comment. Hand me the box.”

Tom pulled the lid off and thrusted two ornaments in Tamra’s direction. She hung them on the branches and Tom did the same. They alternated back and forth with Tamra telling Tom to move a particular ornament to somewhere else every do often.

“The tree has to remain balanced.”

“Like it will topple over.”

“You enjoy looking at trees so much, you can at least have a nice looking one in your own home, Now move that one in your hand up a level.”

“I don’t like—”

“Did this whole thing not get started with you commenting about the tree in Trafalgar Square?” Tamra grabbed another ornament.

“Fair point. No, I’ll take that one. Here hang this one.” Tom handed her the glass ornament from the Christmas marketplace. Tamra didn’t recognize the ornament until she hung it on the tree.

“Where did you get this ornament?” she demanded.

“At a Christmas market.” Tom moved to stand beside her. “Why do you ask?”

“Which Christmas market?”

“The one at Winter Wonderland.”

“Did you… did you buy the ornament I was looking at?” Tamra stammered as Tom pivoted to face him.

“Not exactly. I bought the ornament you looked at in the market… for you.” His blue eyes twinkled in the light.

“Thank you.” Tamra whispered, her head down and staring down at the floor. His kind gesture warmed her heart, and she noticed that all too familiar blush on her cheeks.

Tom’s heart pounded in his chest as though it would burst. He tucked a long finger under Tamra’s chin. Her hazel eyes glistened.

“You’re welcome.” Tom returned in a whisper. Specks of glitter sparkled on Tamra’s cheeks. “You have some…” He lifted his hand to her cheeks, swiping the offending glitter away. “… glitter.” His hand remained cupping her cheek.

“Ahh..” Tamra felt lightheaded. She raised a hand to rest on his shoulder for support. “thanks.” She could scarcely breathe and her heart pounded in her chest.

Blood rushed to Tom’s head and his ears rang but he didn’t care. _It is now or never_. He thought to himself before he lost his nerve. His other hand wrapped around Tamra’s waist and pulled her close to his chest and pressed his lips against hers.


	7. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes his feelings know but does Tamra feel the same? And where do they go from here?

As Tom pressed Tamra against him, electric shocks traveled from his lips to his toes. Tamra’s other hand moved to the back on Tom’s head, tangling in his ginger locks along the nape of his neck. He tasted of chocolate and mint. They sighed against each other and parted. Tom panted as he pushed his forehead against hers.

“Um…” Tamra panted as she twirled Tom’s hair in her fingers. “That was…”

“Yeah… ah.. so…” Tom stood up straight, searching her face for a smile, a wink, something to show him she returned his feelings.

“Um… so… you kissed me.” Tamra asked, pushing away to face Tom head on. She stood emotionless, her face a mask of all emotion.

“I did.” Tom flushed as he started to pull away, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Why?” she questioned.

“I did say I was a man of action.” Tamra’s face remained unmoved. The smile dropped from Tom’s face, and he felt a wave of guilt and embarrassment at the whole situation. He clearly read the room wrong. “We can just forget that ever—”

Tamra grabbed him and pulled him into another embrace. He returned the kiss and sighed against her and Tamra followed suit. Tom slipped his tongue in and Tamra moaned in his embrace. Their embrace grew more heated as Tom’s hand slid down from Tamra’s neck, past her shoulders, skimming her curves before lighting on her waist.

“So…” Tom panted as they parted. “You kissed me.” He stood confused.

“Yeah. I did.”

“Why, if I may ask?”

Tamra’s lips curled into a small smile. “You said you like a woman who takes charge. So… I took charge of the situation.” Her hands never left his neck.

His eyebrows rose as his mouth fell open. “I find myself lying awake at thinking about the next time I will see you. I can’t sleep. Hence the dark circles. It’s all your fault.”

Tamra giggled. “Are you blaming me for your lack of sleep?”

“Yes. You don’t know the effect you have on me.”

“And you… like you don’t know how ridiculously charming you are? I still hate Christmas but I can’t help but enjoy our time together.” Tamra huffed.

Tom smiled as he raised a hand to cup her cheek. “You think I’m charming?”

“You know you are. And handsome.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Tom smiled, raising now the other hand to cup Tamra’s other cheek.

“Did I say handsome? I meant incorrigible and ridiculous and… and…” Tamra stammered as her eyes darted around the room, as if searching for an escape.

“Darling…” Tom whispered as he kissed her once again, this time tender. His thumbs ran across her cheeks. Her hands raked through his curls.

“So where do we go from here?” she asked.

Tom opened his mouth, but his stomach growling stopped him from speaking.

“First, we need to eat some dinner. We skipped lunch. Again.”

Tamra rolled her eyes until her stomach growled. She pulled her arms around her midsection, willing her stomach to cease its loud yawing. Tom laughed.

“And then…”

“And then…” he gave a quick peck to her lips. “Whatever we want.

Tom led Tamra to the kitchen where he fished out a small collection of takeaway menus.

“So I was right about not cooking.”

“Guilty as charged. Pick a menu.”

Tamra shook her head. “You pick. I trust you.”

“A horrible choice.”

They spent the rest of the evening eating, watching movies on the couch and snuggling under the blankets. Tom yawned as Tamra clicked the movie.

“It’s late.” she commented about the hour. “You must be exhausted.”

She stood and turned to head to the guest room. Tom grabbed her wrist, preventing her exit.

“Stay with me tonight.”

She looked down at him. Her brow furrowed. “I am staying with you. We’re snowed in. Remember?”

Tom stood to meet her eyes. He released her wrists and laced his fingers with her. “No. I mean stay with me tonight. Not two doors down the hall. Not in the guest room. In my bed, next to me. I need you near me.”

Tamra chewed on her lower lip, considering the proposal. Tom dropped his chin and looked at her through his lashes, his eyes begging and pleading her to say yes. She gave his a hand a squeeze.

“Okay.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. “Thank you.”

Tom led her to the master bedroom, and they ended up buried under blankets and sheets. Tom sat up reading a script for a potential project. Tamra continues to read the book from the night before.

“Tom?” she asked in soft tones. He didn’t respond.

She turned to find him fast asleep, script slipping from his hand, his breath deep and even. Tamra went to his side of the bed and took the glasses from his face, placing them on the nightstand. She followed with the script, keeping his place. Finally, she cradled his head to lower the pillows flat. She brushed an errant curl from his forehead and press her lips to Tom’s forehead.

“Goodnight Tom.”

Tom rolled onto his side as she clicked the lamp off. “Goodnight darling.”

-

Tom awoke the next morning to find himself snuggled against Tamra’s back, arms wrapped around her. Tom hummed and sighed as he enjoyed the weight and warmth against his chest. He felt at peace and for the first time in days, refreshed. His alarm disrupted the blissful moment, and he turned to shut the sound off before it woke Tamra.

With much reluctance, Tom rolled out of bed and dressed for his walk. He fed Bobby and headed out the door after leaving a note in case Tamra woke up before he returned. On his run, his mind raced through everything that transpired over the past several days. He panicked for a moment at what would happen after the holidays ended and Tamra needed to leave but he pushed that troubling thought away for the time being. Tom returned and found Tamra still asleep. He headed to the shower.

-

“Now that is a sight I could get used to in the morning.” Tamra commented as Tom stepped out from the bathroom, his towel slung low on his waist.

Tom chuckled. “I agree 100%.” He leaned to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “A lovely, beautiful woman in my bed. Smiling up at me. You spoil me.”

Tamra moved so Tom could take a seat next to her.

“What do you want to do? Which museum today?”

Tamra thought about the day ahead. “Why don’t we skip the museums for a day? You pick.”

Tom’s eyes lit up. “I know just the thing but first we need you to get dressed and go by your flat to pick up some clothes for you because you can’t wear my shirt outside.”

“But I make this look good.”

Tom kissed her, pulling her down on top of him. “You do.” he pecked her lips once, twice, three times. “But it is not suitable for snow. Would you settle for a borrowed hat, scarf, and gloves?”

“Fine.” Tamra stood. “Let me get dressed.” She left the room.

“You could use the bathroom in here!” He yelled in the general direction of the hallway.

“But it smells like boy!” a disembodied voice yelled back.

Tom took Bobby out to the backyard to run around in the accumulated snow. Bobby bounded through the thick blanket of white with balls of snow gathering on his fur, making him resemble a pom-pom monster.

“What a mess, boy.” Tom scolded as he brushed as much snow off of Bobby’s coat.

Bobby barked as if in agreement. Tom smiled as he petted Bobby’s back. “What do you think about Tamra? Is she a keeper?”

Bobby barked again and jumped into Tom’s chest, rocking him back and almost off his feet. “Me too, boy. Me too.”

Tom headed into the house and found Tamra standing in the living room, spying out a nearby window.

“A little male bonding time?” she chuckled as Bobby bounded in ahead of Tom, jumping at Tamra’s legs.

“Something like that. He is quite taken with you.”

Tamra knelt down to scratch behind Bobby’s ears. “He is a sweetheart.” Tom’s smile reached his eyes as he looked down at the two of them. “Much like his owner.”

“A high compliment coming from you.” Tom grabbed her jacket. “Come on, let’s go.”

Tamra gave Bobby a final scratch and took off for the door. Bobby gave a whine as Tom and Tamra gave a wave on their way out.

-

They stopped by Tamra’s flat first, so she could change into some fresh clothes and put on the one pair of boots she brought with her. Tom packed her suitcase into the back of the car.

They stopped by for more pastry and coffee and then walked over to the nearby park.

“So what about your family?” Tom asked as they sipped coffee and navigated the icy path.

“What about them?”

“Well, you’re here and they’re not. At Christmas. Surely you are not an entire family of Scrooges.”

Tamra snorted. “No. You and my mother could compete for the Christmas spirit stick. Fully decked out trees, the tree up the day after Halloween. The whole works.” Her nose crinkled in an expression Tom now recognized as a sign of distaste.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Tom bumped into her shoulder.

“I don’t think I could handle two Buddies in my life. You are bad enough on your own.”

Tom took a big sip of his coffee before taking her hand and leading her around a patch of black ice. “You don’t know what you are missing out on.”

“I’ll take my chances. What about your family? Are they bundles of boundless energy just like you?” She turned to see Tom throw his head back in laughter.

“Hardly. They are normal bundles of energy. And my sisters constantly remind me I am nothing special.”

He gave her hand a squeeze as they finished up their coffee. Tom grabbed Tamra empty cup and walked to a nearby trash can.

“Sounds like my kind of girls.”

“You are never meeting them. I would never survive the onslaught.” Tom commented over his shoulder.

He noticed Tamra’s back turned to watch a group of kids have a snowball fight. His eyes twinkled as his gaze darted to the fresh snow in front of him.

Splat!

“EEEK!” Tamra squealed as a snowball hit her square in the back. She whipped around to find Tom bent over in a fit of laughter.

He didn’t see the snowball until it landed on his shoulder, exploding into shards of white.

“Hey!” Tom’s eyes narrowed as he shot off towards Tamra. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Only if you catch me!” Tamra ran as Tom barreled towards her.

They both made hasty snowballs as they ran towards the center of the park. Their throws going wide as they continue chase, Tamra lobbing snowballs over her shoulder.

Tom’s running background comes into play and his long stride helped as he gained on Tamra.

“Gotcha!” he triumphed when he made it within arm’s reach of Tamra.

His fingers grazed her sleeve, and he gained purchase on Tamra’s wrist. He whipped his arm to snap Tamra back towards him. She pivoted to face him but her momentum sent her straight into Tom’s chest.

“Aah!” Tamra clambered as she and Tom tumbled into a deep bank of snow.

“Oof.” Tom’s breath left him as Tamra landed on top of him. His hands shot out to steady her. “Got you.”

Tamra smiled down at him and Tom brushed her now snow soaked hair out of her face to gaze into her hazel eyes.

“Truce?” he asked not letting up on his grip on her.

She leaned down and kissed him. He used his grip to pull her closer, not caring if anyone saw or that his coat soaked with snow. They parted. “Truce.”

Tamra pushed herself to standing and offered her hand to Tom. He took it and stood. Tamra wrapped her arms around Tom.

“Tom?”

“Yes, darling.” Tom wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Have I ever told you…” she paused to look down at her boots. “… that I lie?”

Tom’s eyes widened as Tamra’s face grew into an evil smile and she shoved a hidden handful of snow down his shirt.

“OOoo!!” Tom jumped at the cold wet running down his back. His blue eyes flashed at Tamra and she took off running. “Never trick the trickster!”

“Loki can’t save you now!”

The two of them continued taunting and throwing snowballs until both of them were soaked to the bone and out of breath. They returned to the car, blasting the heat on the way back to Tom’s place.

“Brrr.” Tom exclaimed as he peeled his jacket off and then his sweater and shirt. “You fight dirty.”

Tamra stared as Tom stood shirtless and her pulse raced. “So do you.”

Tom took a step forward. Tamra shivered at the proximity of him. “You’re shivering.” He raised his hands to rub up and down her arms.

“Not helping.”

A whisper of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Does this help?” He tugged her into his chest.

His warmth bled through Tamra’s thin sweater. Her heart raced, and she felt Tom’s race and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He huffed as he nipped at her lips. Tamra moaned against him. Their chests heaved as Tom pulled away, his bated breath fanning across her cheek.

“Better?” Tom whispered.

“A little.” Tamra whispered back. She stared into Tom’s eyes, his pupils blown and his lips hungry.

“How about a hot shower?” his intention clear by his tone.

She nodded. “Sounds… nice.”

Tom smiled as he kissed her again, more heated and more urgent. He led her towards the master bedroom, unaware of the notifications going off on his phone in his discarded jacket.


	8. No Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up but there are consequences to every action and an uninvited guest arrives.

They peeled their shoes and pants off along the way to the bedroom, leaving themselves only in their underwear. Tamra tripped over one of Tom’s trainers, tumbling towards the bed. She hit the mattress with a bounce and she yelped.

Tom climbed up next to her, wearing only his boxers. He placed himself between her knees, pushing her legs apart with his own.

“This is much better than a shower.” Tom muttered as his hands glided up her legs, settling on her hips.

“What did you have in mind?” Tamra asked her eyes widening as Tom crawled up to hover chest to chest.

“Now why would I go and spoil the fun?” Tom nipped at her earlobe before moving down to her neck. He found her pulse point and sucked hard, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

“Oh God! Tom, you are going to leave a mark. Stop!” she pleaded.

Tamra tried to squirm away but the weight of Tom prevented her from doing so.

“What a clever idea, darling.” Tom growled with a wink before returning his attention to her neck.

His lips left the spot with a wet popping sound and Tom caught a red mark already forming. He grinned to himself as his hands traveled from Tamra’s hips.

Tom cupped Tamra’s breasts in his hands. He worried the nipples through the fabric. Tamra arched her back at the friction.

“Ah!” she moaned as Tom’s hand moved to unhook her bra before sliding underneath the cups.

His lips found hers again as he ground his hips against her. Tamra grabbed Tom’s ass, pulling him closer. Tom tugged at her bra and she lifted her arms to allow the bra to fall away. Tom groaned at the sight. He stopped for a moment and pushed himself up on his hands to look Tamra in the eye.

“You. Are. A. Vision.” Tom punctuated each word with a kiss each one moving down her torso.

He ran his hand across her waist, his fingertips teased at the skin along the waistband. Before Tamra realized, Tom hooked his thumbs onto the fabric and pulled them down and off.

Tom looked up to give a quick smile before his head disappeared. She moaned, her head falling back in pleasure as Tom’s lips made contact with her bundle of nerves.

“Fuck me.” she growled.

“In due time darling.” Tom muttered against her skin.

He licked a stripe across her slit and she stuttered at the sensation. Tom chuckled and continued on, switching his attention between her pussy and her clit. Tamra continued to moan and squirmed. Tom held her fast against the mattress.

“You are not going anywhere.” he pulled his arm tight around her waist.

He twisted his other hand between their bodies and tease with his finger.

“Please, Tom.”

“As you wish.” He plunged a finger into her.

“Oh God.”

Tom pumped his finger in and out, curling it each time. Tamra noticed her release inching closer and closer, coiling tight within her core.

“I’m close.” she panted

“Come for me, darling. Come for me.” Tom pleaded as he drew circles on her clit.

The added motion sent Tamra tumbling over the edge and her mouth falls up in ecstasy. Tom removed his finger and smiled. He stood up and removed his boxers to reveal his hard cock and returned to his spot between Tamra’s knees. He gave himself a few pumps before lining himself up and pushing in a single thrust.

Tom’s head fell back as he thrusted in and out. “You feel amazing. Gods!”

Tamra grabbed Tom down by his neck, drawing him into a searing kiss. Tom’s chest pressed against hers and she felt his heart pounding against her. His breath fanned heavy against her cheeks as his thrusts began to falter.

“I’m getting close.”

Tamra snaked a hand between their bodies to find her clit and rubbed against his.

“Fuck…” Tom groaned as he orgasmed, spilling into Tamra.

Tamra soon followed reaching orgasm a second time with a scream. Tom collapsed against her chest, sweat collected on both their bodies. He groaned as he rolled over to one side. His chest heaved as they laid in silence.

“Sooo…” Tom started.

“Yeah….”

He turned to face her, his hands caressing her cheek. He gave a soft smile. “A guy could get used to this kind of treatment.”

“I expect this kind of star treatment from you every time.” She leaned over to kiss his nose.

Tom giggled. “Even the best stars have off performances from time to time.”

Tamra pushed up onto her elbows and then stood to leave.

“Where you are you going?”

“I just don’t know this relationship will work.” she commented with a smirk on her face. “I mean if you can’t promise mind blowing sex, what else do you have to offer?”

Tom jumped up to grab her wrists. He chuckled as he pulled her back on to the bed with a bounce. “My sparkling personality and my love of Christmas.” He pulled her into an embrace. “Not to mention…” he kissed her cheek and then her lips. “I’m a great kisser.”

-

They showered and changed into dry clothes. As Tom laid down for the night, he realized he left his phone in his jacket. He fished it out to find it dead and plugged it in.

Tom drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around Tamra’s waist, pulling her close against his body. He inhaled the fragrance of his shampoo and soap in her hair and wondered how he got so lucky.

-

Tom slept through his alarm and woke up to find Tamra already gone from the bed. He wandered into the living area and overheard the faint beat of a pop song. He turned the corner to find her dancing to the song with her back to him.

Tom enjoyed the view of Tamra shaking her hips back and forth while using a spatula as a pretend microphone.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Tamra belted out the One Direction song as she cooked something that smelled delicious. Tom chuckled and leaned against the door frame to watch the show. She spun around in dramatic fashion and came face to face with Tom.

“AHH!” she screamed as she threw the spatula in the air, fumbling to catch it before it hit the ground. “Tom! How long have you been standing there?!”

“Long enough.” Tom moved to her side and kissed her temple. “I would have never guessed you were a Directioner. Figured you to like the Backstreet Boys.”

Tom glanced around her to spy a plate of cooked bacon on the counter, he grabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth with a smug smile. He grabbed for a second piece but Tamra swatted his hand away.

“Stop. You will eat it all before I finish the pancakes.”

Tom’s eyes widened with excitement. “You are making pancakes?”

“Not if you keep bothering me. They’ll burn.”

Tom‘s phone buzzed, and he went to go pull it off the charger.

“Someone’s been trying to get a hold of you this morning. That thing has been buzzing since I got up.” Tamra commented as she turned to attend to the pancakes on the stove.

Tom pick up his phone and noticed at least 23 missed notifications from Luke. He opened up his messages to notice a string of increasingly irate texts suggesting and then demanding for Tom to call him immediately.

“I have to go make a call. I’ll be right back.” Tom said as he walked out of the kitchen and headed out into the living room for privacy. Tom punched in the number, it picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

Silence on the other end.

“Hello?!”

“You fucking bastard of a tit!!!” Luke screamed into the phone.

Tom checked to see if Tamra heard the yelling.

“What did we talked about yelling in my ear?”

“What if we talked about not being stupid Tom? I saw the pictures.”

“What pictures?” Tom asked confused.

“Don’t play stupid, Thomas. It does not suit you. Surely you have seen the paparazzi photos online. She’s not just a friend anymore is she?” Luke snapped through gritted teeth.

“Honestly, Luke I have no idea what you are talking about? What pictures?”

“The pictures of you and Tamra cavorting in the snow like a happily together couple.”

“What?!?” Tom shouted back. “I didn’t see any paparazzi.”

“Because you were too busy making heart eyes, you cock-up.”

“I did no such…”

“Have you slept with her?”

“I beg your pardon, Luke?”

“Have… you… slept… with… her?”

“No comment.”

“So the answer is yes.”

“The answer is no comment.”

“No comment, my ass! I saw this coming a mile away when you invited me to an impromptu Christmas party at Benedict’s. I told you to be careful.”

“I am being careful.”

"Are you Tom? Because as of this moment, you had photos taking of you with your girlfriend…”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Fine. Friend with the benefit of having sex with you.”

“Watch it, Luke. You are treading a fine line. Take care you don’t cross it. I care about her.”

“I don’t doubt you care. You wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble. But we need to control the story. I’m coming over.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Tamra’s making pancakes.”

“She’s cooking for you!? She really is a keeper.”

“I have no intentions of letting her go.”

“Which is why I am coming over.”

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

“Hold on Luke.” Tom headed to the entryway and opened the door without checking to see who it was.

“Merry Christmas, love!”

“I will call you back Luke.” Tom hung up the phone without waiting for a response.


	9. Cold Feet on Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to face Luke once again and where do they go from here?

Tom tucked the phone into his pocket.

“Mum?! What on earth are you doing here?” Tom asked as Diana pushed into the entryway. She pulled a small suitcase behind her. “Planning on staying?”

Sweat broke out on Tom’s temples as his mother made her way to the living room. His mind raced on how to explain a young blonde woman making pancakes in his kitchen. Tom didn’t listen to a word his mother said.

“I didn’t want you to be lonely over the holidays.” she explained, the smile never leaving her face. “What is that delightful aroma?” She sniffed the air and headed to the kitchen.

“Mum, I can explai…” Tom started in as his hands ran his hair, a desperate attempt to disperse nervous energy.

Tom’s face dropped in shock as they entered an empty kitchen. Diana smiled as she turned to look at her son.

“Explain what, Thomas? That you have learned to cook something else for breakfast?” She gestured to the stack of pancakes and the plate of bacon.

“Eheheh, something like that.” Tom rubbed the back of his neck. Diana frowned.

“What are you hiding, Tom?”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Don’t lie to me, Tom. I recognize that nervous laugh anywhere.”

Tom opened his mouth to explain when the guest door creaked open. Tamra walked out, dressed in jeans and a sweater. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she strolled down the hallway to smile at Tom.

“Now I see what you were hiding, darling.” she whispered at Tom as she pushed forward to greet Tamra. “Who is this enchanting young lady, Thomas?” she asked as she pulled Tamra into a hug.

“Mum, this is Tamra Harmon, she is a museum curator.” Tom responded, the color of scarlet rising from his neck to his cheeks and temples. Tamra suppressed a giggle. “Tamra, this is my mum, Diana Hiddleston.”

“Pleasure to meet you Diana. Tom has said such wonderful things about you.” Tamra smiled as she glanced over Diana’s shoulder to see Tom’s eyes pleading.

“I have no doubt he was charming. He has a tendency to do that.” she smiled up at him and Tom placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Now how do the two of you know each other?”

Tom paled at the question and Tamra swallowed hard. Their eyes widened as they searched for an acceptable story to tell. Tom found his voice first.

“Tamra is a friend visiting over the holidays. She needed a place to stay, so she has been crashing here for a few days.” Tom blurted. Not lying to my mother, not lying. he told himself.

Diana’s eyes darted between the two of them, her eyes narrowed as she sized up her son, but she did not detect any deception. Or if she did, Diana didn’t let on. “Well I thought you might be alone during the holidays but I am glad to see you have company.” They both smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Tom nodded and followed her down the hallway. Once he settled her, Tom jogged back to Tamra and pulled her to his side.

“Where did you disappear to?”

“I heard the door open and hightailed to the bedroom. I thought it best. Once I heard you say it was your mom, I got dressed and then snuck into the guest room.”

Tom kissed her. “You are so clever. I adore you.”

Tamra’s stomach dropped for a moment but she ignored it. “Now about those pancakes…”

While Diana settled in, Tom and Tamra tucked into stacks of pancakes and pieces of bacon. Tom finished washing the last dish as his mom stepped out of the bedroom.

“So what would you like to do today, mum?” Tom asked.

“Oh I don’t want to be a bother. Just go about your day.”

“Well we didn’t have plans, did we Tamra?”

Tamra shook her head. “We could hang around the house.”

“Absolutely not! Thomas, you must show your friend all London has to offer.”

Tom blushed. “We have gone to several museums…” he pointed out.

“But there is so much more to the city than museums. It’s about the people. Thomas, you are being a bad host.” she scolded.

“Yeah, Tom. A bad host.” Tamra smiled as Diana took her hand.

Tom’s phone rang, he saw Luke’s name. “Excuse me for a moment.”

He stepped out into the hallway and answered the call.

“Never hang up on me like that!!” Luke’s voice boomed into Tom’s ear.

“When did we stop saying ‘hello’, Luke? My mother showed up.”

Silence.

“Oh, sorry, mate.”

“As you should be.”

“We still need to handle this photo business. Can you and Tamra meet at my office in an hour?”

“No. I can meet you in an hour, alone. I’m not abandoning my mother.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to let your mother have unfettered access to your brand new girlfriend?”

“Not my girlfriend.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“People don’t sleep with their friends, Tom.”

“I’ll see you in an hour.”

“One hour.”

Tom hung up the phone and spun to find Tamra and Diana staring him down.

“Who are you meeting in an hour?” his mother asked.

“Luke. And I need to get dressed.” he gestured at his pajamas. “Can the two of you entertain yourselves for a few hours?”

The two women exchanged looks then gave Tom wry smiles.

“I’m sure we can handle ourselves for a few hours.” Tamra sniped back, adding an eye roll.

“Very true. We are not some damsels in distress.” Diana added as she placed her hand on Tamra’s shoulder. “Now get ready. You don’t want to be late for Luke. That man likes to yell.”

Tom gave a small chuckle and headed off towards the bedroom. Luke’s comment about the two women nagged at Tom’s psyche but he didn’t have the time to dwell. His mum was right, he didn’t want to be late.

He hurried through a shower and dressing before heading to the door.

“Perhaps I can take the two of you to lunch afterwards?” He asked as gave a quick peck to his mother’s cheek.

“Sounds lovely, dear. Just text us when you get done.” Diana said, shooing Tom out the door.

The door clicked behind him and Diana turned to face Tamra. She linked her arm with Tamra’s and led her to the kitchen. Diana opened and closed the cupboards, tsking the entire time.

“This will not do.” she commented as she closed the last cupboard. “What on earth have you been eating?”

“Take out.”

“Figures. I love my son, but cooking is not his strong suit. He knows how to cook exactly two things.”

“Spaghetti Bolognese and a full English Breakfast?”

“Precisely. Let’s head out for groceries, dear.”

“Sounds like a plan, let me grab my shoes.”

“I’ll be right here.”

Tamra took off down the hallway and not thinking entered Tom’s bedroom, which did not go unnoticed by Diana. She let a small smile cross her face as Tamra returned.

“Ready to go?”

Tamra threw on her jacket. “Yep.”

And they headed out the door.

-

Luke looked up as his secretary ushered Tom into his office.

“Well, this is a surprise. You’re ten minutes earlier.”

“My mother pushed me out the door.”

“So she can grill Tamra no doubt. If she ever wants it, your mother has a job here. Managing you.”

“She passed that torch to you, years ago.”

“You’re right about that. Now about Tamra…”

“Yes.” Tom replied with gritted teeth.

“Can we at least establish the term to all this relationship? Is she your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my—”

“I’m not here to argue with you, Tom. But I need you to be honest with me and with yourself. I can’t do my job otherwise. Is this love or lust?”

Luke stared Tom down across the desk. Tom squirmed in the chair. He looked down at his shoes, stained with wet and snow. Tom tugged at his sweater, fidgeting. Luke presented him with the question he wasn’t prepared to answer. And now he figured out the answer, he feared saying the words out loud.

“I love her.” he whispered, not looking at Luke.

Luke craned his ear towards Tom. “I couldn’t quite hear you. Perhaps you can speak up.”

“I love her, Luke!” Tom shouted, uncrossing his legs and standing. “Is that what you want to hear? I fucking fell in love like one of those cheesy Christmas romantic comedy movies. And I am a bloody mess.”

Tom collapsed into the chair, cradling his head in hand, rubbing his temple in frustration. Luke took a deep breath before asking his next question.

“Does she know?”

“No.”

“Does she love you back?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know Luke! I didn’t exactly plan on this happening. I’m flying by the seat of my trousers. And I would appreciate a bit of support right now!” he snapped Tom’s nostrils flared and his face flushed.

Luke placed his hands flat on his glass desk and rose to speak at the man now folded into a small office chair.

“I am here to support you. But first I need to do some damage control. Fortunately, there is nothing too scandalous in the photos. I believe the story of Tamra being an old friend visiting from the States will work. But be careful in public from now on.”

Tom nodded. “I am having lunch with Tamra and my mother after this.”

“That’s fine, but no romantic dinners out.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Any other edicts, oh Great One?”

“Yeah, stop rolling your eyes at me, Thomas. This is my job.”

“I appreciate your work. Now if you don’t mind…” Tom stood to leave.

Luke rose and met Tom at the door to his office. He placed an arm around Tom’s shoulders and pulled the tall man in tight.

“Tell her Tom.” Luke said with a serious tone. “Tell her before something happens, before you fuck it up.”

Tom’s head dropped to his chest. “Thanks for the support. If I wanted to be harassed, I could just call Benedict?”

“But then what you pay me for?”

The two of them chuckled and Tom left the office. The meeting ended earlier than expected and he wandered the streets by the Prosper offices. Luke’s last words rattled around in his brain. Tell her before something happens, before you fuck it up. Easier said than done, old boy.

If Tom were younger, he would make a grand public gesture, profess his love and hope for the best. But time and fame made him much more cautious with his heart. It was his only one, and he did not intend to give it away on a whim. And yet, with her sharp wit and no nonsense attitude, Tamra stole his it before he realized what was happening.

He smiled at the image of her curled in the armchair in his living room, book in hand and Bobby at her feet. It was the home he always wanted but felt out of reach. Now it stood within his grasp, his fingertips brushing against the fabric and he was scared. Scared in a way he could not describe. Not to Luke, not to Ben, not even to his mother. What if he fucked it up and Luke was right?

Before he could answer the question, a sharp pain to his shoulder jostled Tom back to reality as a fellow pedestrian hit against his shoulder as he drifted across the sidewalk. Tom stopped to get his bearings and found himself in front of a small jewelry store. A particular piece caught his eye in the window, and he entered the store, purchasing the item.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to text the address of a restaurant close to here to his mother and Tamra and then tucked the small box into an inside jacket pocket.

“It’s a start.” he said to himself as he headed off towards the restaurant with a renewed sense of purpose.

-

Diana and Tamra walked to a nearby grocery store. Diana asked her about her travel plans and her family. Tamra answered each question with a smile. She found Diana’s company pleasant and was at ease in the woman’s presence.

“And how long have you been involved with Thomas?” Diana asked as she pulled a trolley out for their groceries. She didn’t even bother to look at Tamra.

Tamra stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Diana who turned to look at her. “Excuse me?”

“How long have been romantically involved with Tom, dear? I wasn’t born yesterday and while my son is a very talented actor, I’m his mother. I notice things.”

Tamra’s mouth dropped open.

“Like when came out of his room with your sneakers? Or that the other spare bedroom was spotless except for your suitcase?” She raised her eyebrows in a very familiar face.

“Please don’t tell Tom you figured it out. It’s only been a few days. I’m not sure how all this happened!” Tamra pleaded.

Diana giggled. “Your secret is safe with me. Tom must care about you very much. His privacy is sacred to him.” They headed into the store.

“I care very much for him. He is unlike anyone else I have ever met.”

“He has that effect on people. You must be something special yourself to catch his eye.”

Tamra laughed. “I doubt that. He ran into my shoulder at the airport and then shared a table at tea. He pointed out the Christmas tree in Trafalgar Square.”

“He loves Christmas.”

“And chocolate.” Tamra selected a package of dark chocolate biscuits from a shelf.

“Always the sweet tooth.”

“And my feelings towards Christmas are… complicated.”

“How so?”

“My parents split up around Christmas and I associate the holiday with their divorce.”

Diana nodded. “Parents often forget the scars divorce leaves on their children. Especially when they hide them so well, like you and Tom.”

“Tom?” She furrowed her brow. “He mentioned you and his father divorcing, but he seems well adjusted.”

Diana laughed as she pulled some ingredients off a shelf. “He hides his hurt well. But even under those sparkling blue eyes and that dazzling smile, braces I might add, lives a nearly forty-year-old single man. Coincidence, I think not.”

Tamra stopped again. “I never thought about that.”

“Most don't, which is why…” She plucked out some meat from a roast dinner. “… you are so special. You make him want more.”

Diana moved to the checkout queue and Tamra chewed on her words. Was she special? Did Tom want all that? Could she make him happy? They were big questions with no easy answers and Tamra feared that.

As they returned to Tom’s house and opened the door, both of their phones beeped.

“Punctual as always. It looks like Luke finished his tongue lashing of Tom, and Tom is ready to meet us for lunch. Let’s head out.”

“Lead the way.” Tamra gestured.

“Tell me Tamra, have you had the pleasure of meeting young Mr. Windsor?”

“Yes, at a Christmas party a few days ago. Tom didn’t seem to like me and Sophie talking with Luke.”

“That’s because Luke knows all his secrets. As do I.”

“Anything you would like share?” Tamra linked her arm with Diana.

“Let’s see.” she said with a signature twinkle in her eye.

-

When Tom arrived at the restaurant, he found Diana and Tamra sat at the bar, laughing as though they knew each other for years.

“Oh dear lord what have I gotten myself into?” Tom asked as he came up behind them.

Tamra choked on her sip of wine. “Tom!” She gave a quick hug. “How did your meeting go?”

“Shorter than expected. You two seemed to be fast friends. Should I be concerned?”

“Nonsense, Tom. Tamra is a delight.”

“I particularly enjoyed your Mother’s stories about your childhood.

Tom paled at the thought. “Mother…”

She held her hands up. “Nothing scandalous, Thomas, I promise.”

The host sat them down at a table towards the back and before long, they ordered their lunch.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Tamra said as she walked away.

“So…” Tom started as soon as Tamra moved out of earshot. “… out with it.”

“Don’t know what you mean, Thomas.” Diana sipped her water.

“Come on, Mother. You have an opinion on everything. Now go ahead.”

“She is a lovely girl and a wonderful friend to you. She is something special.”

“But…”

“… but I am wondering if you already know that, Thomas.”

“No comment.”

“Have your secrets. But listen to your Mother. Treat this one with kid gloves. She is fragile.”

“She is stronger than anyone I know.”

“On the outside, but on the inside she is a breakable as thin ice. One wrong move…” her voice trailed off. “… I would hate to see anyone get hurt.”

“She’s just a friend.”

“Who is sleeping in your bed.” Tom’s jaw grew slack. “I promise I wouldn’t tell. Close your mouth, Thomas, she is coming back.”

The rest of the meal they engaged in light conversation. Tom and Tamra laughed at Diana’s stories and they told her of their adventures over the past several days. They both left out any mention of romance and only Tom noticed the twinkle in his mother’s eye.

-

After lunch, they returned to Tom’s. Diana shooed them out of the kitchen and they settle onto the couch.

“I will handle dinner.” she chided, pushing Tom into the living room. “It’s Christmas Eve. Enjoy yourselves.”

Tom flicked on the TV, settling on a comedy panel show. Tamra tucked into the crook of Tom’s side, fitting under his arm. Tom allowed his fingers to trace lazy circles on her arm. Halfway through, Tom turned to find Tamra fast asleep. He

lifted her in his arms before rising and settling her flat onto the couch.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” his mother asked as he strolled into the kitchen to check on her.

“Asleep. When did you figure it out?”

“I had my suspicions when I saw the pancakes but when the guest room was spotless except a suitcase, I knew Tamra wasn’t sleeping in there.”

Tom hung his head.

“I love her, Mother. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I do.”

She raised a hand to his cheek. “I never doubt your love, dear. But it is not me you need to tell. It’s her.”

“I’m not ready. What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if I am just a fling? I couldn’t bear it.”

Diana laughed out loud. “You think too little of yourself, my son. And you are blind to what is in front of you.” She gave his face a soft pat. “Just use those words you love and all will be well. Now come help me.”

Tom smiled and nodded before tying on an apron to help with the meal. Neither noticed Tamra walk away.

-

After dinner, Diana saw herself to bed, leaving Tom and Tamra remained on the couch.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas. Don’t stay up too late or Santa won’t come!”

They both nodded before sneaking off to the bedroom.

“You were quiet during dinner tonight. Is everything okay, darling?” Tom inquired as he peeled back the layers of blankets to settle in for the night.

“Just tired.”

Tom nodded. “I won’t keep you up tonight, then.” He kissed her lips with a sweet tenderness.

She smiled. “Good night, Tom.”

“Good night, my sweet.”

Tom clicked the light off and settled against her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her tight against his chest. Tamra let a single tear slide down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

-

Tom awoke the next morning to find Tamra’s side of the bed cold. He jumped out of bed, remembering today is Christmas. He fished the small box from the jewelry store and sought Tamra.

He found her note on the kitchen table. As he read the words, his eyes filled with tears and his hands shook. He lost grip of the box, which clattered to the floor. Its contents, a silver snowflake necklace adorned with small diamonds, laid on the floor forgotten.

“No, no, no!!” his voice broke as he begged. Tom gripped the table before falling into one of the chairs. His hands trembled as he held his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. A small but strong hand gripped his shoulders, shaking him.

“What’s wrong, Tom?” Diana asked, her brow furrowed and worry in her eyes.

“She’s gone… gone. She left.” he rambled, not focused on his mother.

She plucked the note from his fingers and sat down to read it.

**My darling Tom,**

**When you read this, I will be gone. I can’t thank you enough my time in London. You made it special. But I am kidding myself to think you would ever fall for me. I am no one special and I can’t compete with your world.**

**I overheard you talking to your mother, who is a traitor by the way, saying you were not ready. I am sorry you felt pushed into this relationship. So I am removing myself from the situation to make things easier on you. I only wish I had the guts to tell you in person I love you. I love you in a way that scares me. And I believe I will always love you, even if you never love me back.**

**Tell Luke not to worry, I won’t say anything to the press. Thank you for letting you into your world however brief.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Tamra,**

“Oh darling.” she held Tom’s hand giving it a tight squeeze.

“I fucked it up, Mum. She’s gone and I can’t fix it.”

“Nothing is over until it is over. There is always hope. I’m calling Benedict and Luke.”

“But it’s Christmas.”

“And you are in crisis. I’m calling them and then I am making us tea. I’m telling Ben to bring the kids and Sophie. We will need reinforcements.”

Tom nodded as Diana sprung into action. Tom remained seated.

“Do you think there is hope?” Tom asked, his voice hoarse.

“It’s Christmas. There is always room for hope and magic on Christmas.”


	10. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tamra both realized they have screwed this up, but Mother Nature provides a new stumbling block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's painful, but hang in there!

Tamra cried the whole way back to her rented flat. The Uber driver asking her more than once if she was okay through the rearview mirror.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” she lied.

It was still dark which she reached the Airbnb. She fumbled with the keys and juggled her suitcase through the door. The room seemed cold and sterile after having spent the last several days at Tom’s. She sobbed as she thought of Bobby curled up at her feet and how the place always smelled of books and coffee.

Tamra pulled back the covers and slid between the cool sheets. She didn’t even bother to change into pajamas. As she drifted into an uneasy slumber, Tamra’s mind played over the note she left. She feared she made some sort of mistake. Her heart already realized the answer.

-

Once Diana called, Luke made it over to the house within the hour; Benedict and Sophie soon followed,children in tow. Waves of guilt rolled over Tom at the thought of ruining everyone’s Christmas with his problems. Especially since this was all his fault.

Diana kept the kettle warm and everyone took a seat around the kitchen table while the children playing with their newly acquired toys in the living room. Bobby, sensing something was amiss, stayed close to Tom’s feet.

“I fucked up.” Tom commented with a flat affect.

“How is that different from—” Luke started in but Diana’s hand gripping his shoulder like a vise silenced him.

“Luke dear, I normally would love nothing more than to watch a signature Windsor dressing down of my twat of a son, but perhaps today we can keep the conversation to helpful suggestions.” Diana commented, her hand never leaving his shoulder.

Luke glanced over at Tom still seated in the chair he fell into earlier. Sat before him was a haunting shadow of the famous Tom Hiddleston. His eyes still sparkling blue but now bloodshot and rimmed with red. His ginger curls laid in a disheveled mop. If his fans could catch him now, they would be appalled.

“Of course, Diana.” he responded and only then did she release her grip.

They each read the note while Tom took to chewing on his thumbnail. A nasty habit he long broke but manifested itself in times of extreme stress.

“I don’t understand what the problem is?” Ben questioned. “She loves you and you love her.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know I love her? How can you possibly know that?!” His voice rising and accusatory.

“For one, you made me throw a Christmas party in less than 24 hours for a girl you barely met.” Benedict responded, ignoring his friend’s tone.

“You did what Thomas?!” Diana exclaimed.

“Not the time, Mother.” Tom interjected.

“Two, I am sitting at your dining table on Christmas rather than being at my home. And three, Luke told me.”

Tom shot daggers at his publicist.

“Not the time, Tom..” Diana echoed his words. “So how do we fix it?”

“Ritual suicide?” offered Luke.

“Grand gesture of love?” countered Benedict.

Sophie rolled her eyes. “Men. Always going to extremes. Suicide, grand gestures.” she tsked. “How about a radical idea of telling her how you feel?”

“I agree, Sophie. The simplest solution is generally the best one.” Diana agree, moving to hold Tom’s hand, giving it a small squeeze

Tom picked his head up to look at his friends and mother. He pushed the chair away from the table and rose.

“Thank you all for the food for thought. I don’t want to keep you from your homes and families. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He kept the facade together until he stepped away and only then did he cried for the infinite time that morning. He slammed the door to the bedroom on his way. The sound reverberating off the walls.

Everyone stood as well and Diana walked each of them out.

“Thank you for coming. Merry Christmas. I’ll keep you posted.” She made apologies and excuses before shutting the door.

She headed down the hallway and knocked softly against the door. When she heard no response, she pushed the door opened. She found Tom sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door and his head in his hands.

She sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee. He turned and cried.

“Mum, I’m scared.”

“I noticed, dear.”

“Why am I so scared? I’m been in relationships before. Why is this different?”

Diana gave his knee a squeeze. “Because…” she sighed. “…you recognize that this is the beginning of the last relationship you’ll have and you are not sure you’re ready to take that leap, no matter how much you want that life. Forever is a long time.”

“You really believe it will all work out, don’t you?”

“Yes I do.” Diana stood and walked to his nightstand. “You never throw a bet. Particularly a bet that requires you to cook. That means this is something much more than a fling.”

Tom managed a laugh. “How did you figure it out?”

“You are my son.” She handed him his phone. “Now go get the girl and start the rest of your life.”

Tom nodded. He unlocked the phone and tapped the screen. Diana slipped out the room and shut the door behind her.

-

Tamra dragged herself out of bed just before noon. She found some cereal and milk. Tamra gave the milk and sniff and decided she wouldn’t die before pouring. She found her phone and the battery indicator teetered close to 1%.

“Shit!” she fished through her purse for the charger cord and came up empty. She dug through her suitcase, dumping the contents onto the floor.

“Fuck!” she yelled as her hunt came up empty. Her brain flashed to the cord plugged into a socket in Tom’s kitchen. “FUCK!!!”

As she prepared to go into another cursed filled tirade, her phone buzzed in her hand.

“What?!” she snapped to the other person on the end of the call.

“Did I catch you at a bad time, honey?” her mom asked, worry in her voice.

Tamra took a deep breath to collect herself. “Not at all. What can I do for you?”

“Merry Christmas, honey!”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.”

“No bah humbug? Are you feeling okay? You sound sick. Are you sick?”

Tamra choked back tears. “No, I’m not sick.” her voice cracked. “But I’m not okay.” She sobbed.

“What happened? Do I need to fly out?”

“I meet a guy. Not just any guy, THE GUY. And he is amazing and smart and talented. And… and…” her voice trailed off again. “Why do I screw up everything?!?” she wailed.

“Love is complicated, darling. It causes something with the dopamine levels in the brain. Makes people act all loopy.”

“You read that in a magazine somewhere, didn’t you?”

“I’m sure. But if this guy is as special as you describe. He is worth the fight.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Any time dear. Now tell me more about this guy.”

“Well you might know him.” Tamra started.

“Really? How would I—” the line clicked dead.

“Mom? Mom?” Tamra looked down at a black screen.

“Fuck!” she threw the phone onto the bed. She thought about heading out to see if any place was open to buy a charging cord. She was dismayed to stare out the window to find it snowing heavily once again.

“Merry fucking Christmas.” she whispered as she crawled back under the covers.

-

Tom threw his bedroom door open, startling his mother watching the television.

“It keeps going to voicemail. I’m going over there.” He grabbed his pea coat.

“No you’re not.”

“And who is going to stop me?” he demanded.

“Mother Nature. Look out the window.” Tom pulled aside the curtain to the nearest window.

“No, No!” he cried in anguish as he saw the landscape buried in snow and it continuing to fall with no end in sight. “I hate snow.”

“Keep trying the phone. She can’t ignore you forever. It’s Christmas.”

-

But she never answered and with each unanswered call, Tom grew more and more frantic, almost unhinged. If it had not been for Diana, he would have braved the storm and most likely froze in the process.

Phone calls from friends and family offered him little comfort. Only the news of both Emma and Sarah joining the family tomorrow elicited any happy response. He attempted to put on a good show but inside he was dying. His mother comforted when he allowed her.

“Have faith, dear.”

“I’m calling the police.” he declared after the phone once again went to voicemail.

“You will not. What would Luke say?”

Tom sighed. “He would say ‘don’t be stupid’.”

“Luke is a wise man. So sit down and watch the movie. It’s my favorite.”

He picked up Hugh Grant’s monologue come over the TV and he excused himself.

-

Tamra found a frozen dinner buried in the freezer. Not the Christmas dinner she had hoped for. But with the snowstorm and the holiday, nothing was open. She longed to call Tom, to apologize and beg forgiveness but there was nothing she could do with her phone dead. She didn’t remember his number.

She alternated between the bed and the sofa, catching snippets of restless sleep between crying jags. The day reached a low point when she flicked on the TV and heard the Pointer Sisters Jump! playing and saw Hugh Grant dancing over the screen. She flashed back to that day at Tom’s, the movies, the tree, that kiss. She switched off the TV and threw the remote in disgust.

Tom and Tamra tossed and turned that night, chasing sleep. Tom finally dozed off sometime around midnight, Bobby never leaving his side. Tamra lied awake until well after one in the morning, clutching the pillow for comfort and wondering how she screwed up the best thing that happened to her.


	11. Joy to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sets out to make things right and Tamra goes to see the sights. Will they get out of their way before Tamra has to return to America or is their love lost forever?

After waking up for the umpteenth time that morning, Tamra resigned herself to the fact that sleep was not in the cards and left bed to get ready for the day. She spent about twenty minutes in the shower. The warm water washed away the physical evidence of the last two days heartache. The tear stains, the disheveled air but nothing could erase the emotional evidence. She pulled on a sweater and a fresh pair of jeans. She teared up as she reached for her peacoat but fought back the tears.

“Pull yourself together.” She reminded herself as she pulled on her hat and scarf to face the winter weather.

Tamra located a nearby store and purchased an overpriced charging cord. She returned to her flat and plugged in her phone and then set off for the day.

-

Tom bounded out of bed when his alarm sounded. He grabbed his phone his heart swelling at the thought of Tamra calling while he slept. The blank screen dashed his hopes. He got ready in record time, pulling on the first clean sweater he saw.

His mother sat at the table, a teacup in one hand.

“You’re up early. I hoped you would sleep in, what with all the commotion over the last several days.” she took a sip of tea.

“I’m going over there.” he tugged his red puffer coat over his white sweater.

Diana stood and came over to fix his collar. “Nice outfit, dear. It is nice to see you in something other than blue every once in a while. Be safe. And don’t forget to bring Tamra by this afternoon to meet your sisters.”

Tom kissed her cheek. “You have such faith in me.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

Tom smiled as he set off towards Tamra’s.

-

After tucking into a quick breakfast and picking up a cup of coffee to go, Tamra headed to Tower Bridge rather than return to the flat and retrieve her phone. Melancholy and sadness at the thought of not having Tom by her side replaced the exuberance she once experienced at the beginning of the trip going through all the museums. She pushed through the crowds to move from exhibit to exhibit. There was no joy in her movements.

“Tom…” she called out before remembering he wasn’t there.

Instead as she turned, she saw a young couple. Their fingers intertwined, and the girl laid her head on the boy’s shoulder as he gestured at the display. They turned and gave Tamra a nod and wave, which she returned, but inside her heart broke. She hurried through the rest of the exhibits, giving them little more than a cursory glance. Without Tom giving his commentary in his rich baritone and gesturing excitedly with his hands over some minute piece of history, everything seemed flat and two-dimensional. It was as though, things sparkled brighter in his presence. Or at least it did for Tamra.

Tamra found her way to the gift shop and realized though she had visited so many museums; she did not have a single souvenir for herself or anyone else. She moved through the shop, plucking items for her mom and co-workers from baskets and shelves.

Tamra headed up to the front of the store to pay for her items. She paused at a display of Christmas ornaments. Her eye caught a small clear glass ornament. Inside was a London scene covered in snow. She sniffled as lifted the ornament from the tree and added it to her purchases. The clerk rang up everything, taking care to wrap the ornament.

“Merry Christmas!” the clerk commented as she handed the bag to Tamra.

“Merry Christmas.” Tamra responded, without a hint of an eye roll or nose wrinkle. She grabbed the bag and almost ran out of the store, fearing she would burst into tears at any moment.

Tamra thought about hitting another museum or tourist attraction but her heart wasn’t in, so instead she headed back to her flat, fighting against Boxing Day foot traffic and hoped her phone would be operational.

-

“Tamra!” Tom bellowed as he knocked on the door.

“Tamra, open up please!”

His pleas went unanswered.

“Darling. I’m not going anywhere. You’ll have to come out at some point and talk to me.”

The people passing by threw Tom confused glares.

“Tamra, let me in. It’s freezing and people are staring.”

He pulled his phone to call her. Voicemail. With a huff, he sat down on the stoop in front of the door. The cold air chilled him and he pulled the red hood up and over his head. He slumped against the door and before long; he slipped into a state of half sleep, Hours later, he awoke to a sharp pain in his shoulder. Someone was shoving him.

-

As Tamra rounded the corner to her place, she squinted to see something on the front step. At first, she thought it was a garbage bag but the red material appeared to be fabric. She came closer and realized it was a person. Asleep. Right in front of your door.

“Hey!” Tamra shouted in hopes to startling the person to move. But without success.

She stood before the lump of limbs and red jacket; she kicked a toe at a sneaker peeking out. No movement. She put her bag on the pavement and gave the man a hard shove to the shoulder.

“Do you mind?” a baritone voice drifted up from the lump. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Well wait somewhere else, I need to get into my apartment.”

The lump shuffled to stand. “I happen to know who lives here, and it’s—” Tom threw his hood back and came face to face with his assailant.

“TAMRA!” he pulled her against his chest, her face buried against his jacket. He didn’t let her go. “I called and called, but you didn’t answer. I was so worried.” If possible, he squeezed her even tighter, like hugging her was the only way for he to know she was real.

His voice cracked as he spoke, and she inhaled his scent. Spice and woods. Tears formed in her eyes at what Tom’s presence might mean. “I left the charger at your house. Why are you here? What are you wearing?”

The words flowed as freely as from her mouth as the tears did from her eyes. Tom released her just enough for her to wriggle her hands up to his face. She wiped the tears from his face. She noticed his bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes. If possible, he looked gaunt and hollow cheeked. He hadn’t been eating or sleeping from the looks of things.

“You’re freezing, Tom. You look awful. Are you sleeping? Eating? Why are you crying?” she continued to question, searching his face for answers.

“I’m sorry. I fucked this up.” Tom ignored her barrage of questions. He had to get what he needed to say out before she disappeared again, possibly for good.

“What do you mean, you fucked up? How you could fuck this up, you made it clear this was nothing more than a fling. I overheard you talking to your mother. It’s fine. You are a famous movie star and I am a nobody museum curator from Florida. It was doomed from the beginning. I fucked up by making the mistake of falling in love with someone unattainable.” She dropped her head against his chest.

“You are not nobody. You are somebody to me. You are everything to me. I want to wake up every morning with you next to me, smelling of my shampoo and soap. I want you dancing in my kitchen. I want all the highs and lows and everything in between. I was too scared to say it before. But you walking out my door and leaving that note made everything clear. I know you are scared too but I will wait until you are ready. But please don’t shut me out of your heart. I fear if you do, I may wither and die where I stand. And I can’t have Luke be right. Again. Please make room for me in your Grinch sized heart. I beg you to give me a chance.”

Tamra lifted her head, her hands never leaving Tom’s shoulders. “For a man of action, you talk too much.” She pulled him into a searing kiss.

It was unlike any other kiss either had experienced. Their lips tasted salty from their tears. The kiss made a promise of hope and love neither could comprehend. There was heat and fireworks and lasted forever and a moment all at once.

They parted and Tom smiled as he moved Tamra’s hair from her face. “Well, you know..” he kissed the tip of her nose “… I like a woman who takes charge.”

Tamra smiled as she kissed him again before leaving his grip to pick you discarded package. She unlocked her door and disappeared inside.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Tom asked the door.

She popped back out and gripped Tom’s wrist. “To put my packages down. You wanted me to take charge. You’re frozen to the bone and I have just the thing to warm you up.” Tamra wriggled her eyebrows and Tom’s eyes sparkled as Tamra yanked him inside and slammed the door shut.

-

Emma and Sarah paced the living room as Diana sat in the armchair, nursing her third cup of tea for the day.

“Are you sure he is coming home, Mum?” Sarah questioned.

“Quite certain. He had some important matters to attend to.” Diana didn’t look up as she responded coolly, not giving away a single bit of information by look or word.

“What is more important than Christmas with his family?” Emma whined.

Diana gave a cryptic smirk. “In due time, dear. He texted saying he was on his way home.”

The door creaked open and the sounds of nails clicking on the floor filled the air as Bobby rushed to meet Tom at the door. Everyone but Diana rose to meet Tom at the foyer. The girls skidded to a stop as Tom stood with a strange woman, helping her out of her jacket. A suitcase and other packages left by the door. Bobby nipped at the heels of the woman, excited to see her.

“Tom?” they asked.

“Em, Sarah. Let me introduce…” he pulled Tamra tight against his side, “…my girlfriend, Tamra Harmon.”

“Hi.” Tamra gave an awkward wave with her free arm.

“Girlfriend?! Since when? Why didn’t you tell us?” the questions bombarded both Tom and Tamra.

“It’s about time, Thomas. The girls were getting restless.” Diana’s voice cut through the din. She moved past Emma and Sarah to hug Tamra. “Welcome home, darling.” she whispered so only Tom and Tamra could hear.

“Thank you, Diana.”

“Am I missing something? Mum, you knew about this?” Emma grilled.

The three of them shared a smile. “I’ll explain over supper.” Tom offered. “But first… presents!”

There was a shout of excitement as they all moved into the living room where the rest of the family remained and took turns opening their gifts, wrapped hastily by Tom the night before. Tom took Tamra aside into the hallway while the kids ripped the papers and bows to shred . He fiddled with a small box in his hand.

“Merry Christmas.” He hesitated a moment before handing the box over. Tamra’s brow worried as she lifted the lid to reveal the snowflake necklace.

“Tom. It’s too much. I can’t accept.” She put a hand to her mouth to cover the surprised gasp.

“Quite the contrary, love. It is not enough.” He pulled the necklace from the box and moved to fasten it at the nape of Tamra’s neck. “This necklace is an imperfect symbol of my love for you.”

Tamra’s fingers traced the outline of the snowflake. “But I have nothing to give you in return.”

Tom leaned forward to kiss her. “Your presence, your love is gift enough. There is nothing more my heart desires.” He kissed her again, pulling her close.

Tamra gasped as she remembered and ran off leaving Tom abandoned in the hallway. She returned with a small parcel of tissue paper. “Merry Christmas, Tom.”

“It’s nice to hear you say those words.”

“It’s nice to say them. Now open, carefully.”she warned.

Tom pulled at the layers of paper and retrieved the snowy London scene ornament.

“A Christmas ornament? From you?”

“Does that surprise you, Thomas? I would think you of all people believe in a bit of Christmas magic.”

“Very funny. I love it. And I love you. And thank you for the Christmas magic.”

She wrapped her arms around Tom’s waist, fingers teasing along his hips. “Thank you for believing in me. I love you too.”

Tamra pushed Tom against the wall and kissed him, her tongue needy, her lips urgent.

“Hmm.” They separated at the sound. Sarah stood at the end of the hallway.

“If you two can keep your hands off of each other for two seconds, the children would like to show their uncle Thomas and his new girlfriend their new toys.” She raised one eyebrow in judgment. Her and Emma were still not entirely certain about this new development in Tom’s life but were glad to see him so happy.

“We are on our way.” Tamra replied. Tom pulled her back into loud living room filled with laughter. She loved every minute.

-

After everyone ate supper, Tamra and Tom told the story of their adventure, and Tom’s family were on their way back to Diana’s home, they collapsed onto the bed.

“Sure you still want this?” Tom asked. “It only gets worst from here.”

Tamra laughed. “If I can handle your mother, I can handle anything.”

“Just wait until you receive your first signature Luke chewing out.”

“I would like to see him try.”

Tom grabbed his phone. “Speaking of Luke, I’m surprised he has not been harassing me for updates or with some new scandal.”

Tamra ripped the phone from Tom’s hand. “Let it wait until tomorrow. Tonight you are mine.”

“As you wish.” Tom pulled her on top of him, fingers tugging at her shirt.


	12. Merry Christmas Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Tamra to go home, where do they go from here?

The final days of Tamra’s stay flew by and before Tom realized what was happening, he was standing in front of the Departures at Heathrow.

“Stay.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“Easy for the famous movie actor to say. I have a job to get back to you. Obligations.”

Tom wrapped her into his arms. “Quit. Come and live with me.” He kissed her forehead.

“You would hate me.”

“Never. I would never hate you.” He kissed her temple. “I love you.” He kissed her cheek. “I will miss you and I can’t sleep without you here.” He now kissed her nose. “Do you want to be the reason I look tired and old in photos?” He pecked her lips. “What will Luke say?” He kissed her deeply.

“Luke would say you’re full of shit and I would agree with him.”

“Traitor.” Tom said with a pout.

“I have to go. See you in three weeks?”

“Three weeks. I will be the guy running into your shoulder at the arrivals gate.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“But dear, I am a man of action.” He kissed a final time before Tamra left through the doors for her flight. Tom only let a single tear fall before returning home.

_Next Christmas_

The better part of the next year, Tom and Tamra spent on planes and Facetime calls. Tom insisted Luke book trips to the State as often as he could, leaving plenty of time for trips to Florida. Tamra surprised Tom in June with the news Victoria and Albert’s Museum offered her a position as an adjunct curator. It was a step down from her current position, but the chance to be together in the same city made it worth it.

Tom insisted she move in with him, over her protests that it would create contempt in the relationship. He whined about need her near and after weeks of protesting, she capitulated. Now it was December and Tom stood in the living room pulling the lights out of a box while Tamra sat by watching with a bemused smile on her face at the mess.

“Darling, can you help me with the lights?” Tom asked as he held up the tangle of lights.

Tamra looked up from her book and rose with a huff. “Honestly, Thomas. Can you follow instructions? I told you what to do before I left last year.”

“Which I promptly forgot when I was struck with grief at my girlfriend up and leaving me.”

“To return to my job. Sit.” Tamra sat on the floor. She weaved the lights in and out, creating a single length.

“Abandoned me, really. It wrecked me for weeks.”

“Until you came to visit me in Florida.”

“Details.”

Tamra stood and began wrapping the tree. “Important details, twat. Now help.” Tamra handed him the end of the lights.

“Has Luke been teaching you new curse words? I don’t like the idea of the two of you spending so much time together. It’s bad for my health.”

“Perhaps. Who’s going to stop me? You and what army?” They wrapped the tree in record time.

Tom pulled her to his side of the tree, pressing her against his hips. “Oh, I have an army.”

Tamra giggled as he nipped at her neck. “Ornaments, Tom.” She pushed the box towards him with her foot.

“Boo. You steal all my fun.”

“You can have your fun after we decorate the tree.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted.

“I hate when you do that.”

“Which is why…” Tom flipped the lid off with a flair. “… I do it. Here.” he handed her the first ornament.

Tom and Tamra hung each ornament, Tamra directing where to hang each one.

“I know. I know. Balance.” Tom quipped as he moved another ornament what he thought to be millimeters.

“Oh so you can listen to me.” Tamra snarked as she dug through the box.

“When it suits me.” Tom snapped back. “What are you looking for?”

“My blue glass ornament.”

“It’s not in there?” Tom asked in mock shock. “Dig deeper, I am certain I put it in there last year.”

Tamra leaned over to dig deep into the box. Tom took off down towards the bedroom without her noticing, his socked feet padding against the floor as he ran. He returned with the ornament in his hand, his breath only slightly labored.

“It’s not in here, Tom—” he held the ornament out to her with a smile. Tamra snatched it away. “Why did you have it?”

“Must have rolled away.” He commented. He rocked back and forth on his feet, twisting his fingers in his grip. She noticed his nervous gestures but said nothing.

Tamra examined the ornament and noticed a gold band running around the middle. “This isn’t my ornament, Tom. Mine was plain.” She offered the ornament back.

Tom smiled as he took the ornament. “It is your ornament, I contacted the original artist this year and had her make a small modification.”

He twisted the ornament in his hands, taking care not to drop it.

“Why on earth would you have them make a modification?”

“So I could do this.”

Tom lowered down to the floor on one knee. He popped the clasp on the gold band to reveal a secret compartment. Inside sat a simple silver band with a single brilliant cut diamond.

Tamra’s hands trembled as she covered her mouth. Her eyes crinkled as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

“I want to share the rest of my days with you and only you. I love you and I am never making the mistake of letting you go ever again. Marry me?”

“Ye… yes!” Tamra choked out as she pulled Tom to his feet and kissed him through happy tears. He continued to peck at her lips, tears filling his own eyes. With trembling fingers on both their parts, Tom slipped the ring onto Tamra’s finger.

“I have a surprise for you too.” Tamra took off to the bedroom and came back with a small gift bag.

“It’s not even Christmas, darling.” Tom look at her with a confused face, brows worried as he inspected the small bag.

“Well, this present shouldn’t wait until Christmas.” Tamra’s eyes twinkled. “Unless… you want to wait.” She reached for the bag but Tom raised it out of reach.

“That’s unnecessary.” Tom pulled out the first item in the bag.

“A Christmas ornament. My, your Grinch sized heart has grown in a year.” He kissed her cheek.

“It’s not just any Christmas ornament.” Tamra took Tom’s hand and turned the bauble to reveal writing on the other side.

**Baby’s First Christmas**

Tom’s brows raised and his lips pulled into a thin line. “Um… thank you. I’m sure we get use of this one day.” he feigned excitement.

“Well… there is one other thing in the bag. Here let me hold this.” She took the ornament from his hand and Tom dug back into the bag.

He pulled out a small object. Tom turned it over in his hands several times, his hands trembling more and more with each turn.

“When did you find out?” his voice filled with tears.

“I took the test a few days ago. I have an appointment scheduled at the first of the year.”

“I’m going to be a father?!”

“Yes, you are.”

Both their eyes glistened with tears. They hugged and kissed before hanging the ornaments on the tree. They settled onto the couch, with Bobby at their feet. Tom gave his ears a scratch.

“Ready to have a little one around here, Bobby?” Tom asked. Bobby barked. “The man of the house approves.”

“Both of the men of the house approve.” Tamra quipped back.

They talked of names and furniture and plans for the rest of the night, before snuggling onto blankets under the couch, Tom spooning behind Tamra, hands firmly placed on her belly. Tom turned on Love Actually.

“Tom…” Tamra asked as she drifted off to sleep.

“Yes, my love.” Tom cooed back.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter. Thank you for sticking through this rollercoaster of a story this holiday season. I am so proud of this story and I have been pleased as punch that there are others who have enjoyed it. I am not sure if I will revisit Tom and Tamra. Perhaps one day. But I think I have left them in a good place.


End file.
